Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Valkyries and Heroes
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: During the kidnapping incident, Orimura Ichika was caught up in a battle between Symphogear users and their enemy while they are transporting a relic. Not accepting the fact that he will be killed, Ichika activated the relic Durandal and a story spanning millenniums continued once more. Triple crossover with Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut.
1. Chapter 1

**戦姫絶唱シンフォギア：戦姫と勇者**

 **Infinite Stratos x Senki Zesshou Symphogear x Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Durandal**

In hindsight, he should've expected something like this to happen. Even a young boy barely entering his teenage years like himself, Orimura Ichika, knew that he was kidnapped because of his sister. It happened in TV shows and movies and manga though admittedly, watching a kidnapping in a TV show and being kidnapped yourself in reality are two very different things.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in an abandoned building somewhere was opening his front door after someone rang the doorbell. Not a smart move but he is just a kid so it's not like he knew that a kidnapper will walk up to his front door and press his doorbell before putting him in a bag… not that he's sure there's a bag involved. He was knocked out the second after he opened the front door.

 _"So we got the kid with no problems. Now as planned by our client, it's time to call Orimura Chifuyu."_

Ichika heard men in suits wearing dark shades and fedoras looking like mafia goons from the movies talking to each other. While his head still hurts, he did hear the men mentioning his sister. Hearing his sister's name being mentioned, Ichika's brain immediately went into overdrive as he tried to get free.

The boy struggled but the ropes that tied him to the one of the building's pillar are just too strong and tied in multiple strong knots. His struggles though did attract the attention of one of the men who kidnapped him. The mafia (because he didn't know how else he could describe them) walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to look at his eyes.

 _"Look kid, I don't want to hurt you and I'm sure you don't want to be hurt so let's make this easy on the both of us and keep quiet until your hot sister arrives, capiche?"_

The mafia spoke in accented English that Ichika did not understand. He didn't sound like any American, British or East Asian trying to speak English either, although admittedly Ichika only knew how American, British, and Japanese spoke English with the last one being the worst.

Ichika knew it's not a good idea but being frustrated as he is and wanting to punch whoever this mafia goon but couldn't due to being tied, the boy did the next thing he could think of as some sort of come-back; he spat on the mafia goon's face.

The mafia wiped the spit off his cheek and sighed. Then he smacked Ichika across the face, hard. It was a testament to his stubbornness and bravery that he did not cry despite the pain… that or he's used to being hit on the head by Chifuyu that his tolerance to pain is already much higher than a normal boy.

 _"Oi, try not to harm the kid! We still need him!"_

Another mafia goon yelled. The mafia goon who spoke to Ichika appeared to have rolled his eyes and was about to leave when the building suddenly shook.

 _"What was that? It couldn't be that Japanese bitch. We haven't even called her yet."_

 _"You, go check out what it is."_

One of the mafia goons pointed at one of his friends. This mafia goon wore a scarf and his suit looked even more expensive so Ichika guessed that this was the leader. The mafia goon who received the order nodded and pulled out a handgun from inside his suit. Before he could exit the room though, the building shook once again.

 _"I don't remember any demolition work happening ar-"_

The mafia goon who spoke didn't get to finish what he was saying when the floor under him burst and something –someone- slammed onto the ceiling. The person, and something else, a briefcase and a sword, fell onto the floor, surprising the mafia group. They all pulled out their guns and point at the person that Ichika saw was a girl. The girl was about a year or two older than him. She had long blue hair with a part of it being tied into a side ponytail that reminded Ichika of a musical note and she's wearing some kind of strange armour and a blue, black and white skintight suit.

'A failed IS test flight?'

Ichika thought. But that thought was soon forgotten when he heard some inhuman voices as three… things appeared from the hole that the girl crashed through. Ichika's eyes widened in fear when he saw three black humanoid things with wings and no eyes flying through the hole.

Demons, that was the only word that came to his mind when he saw them; demonic beings that came from the deepest fiery pits of hell, and they proved to fit that description as the three humanoids saw the mafia goons and began to attack them.

The mafia goons fired their guns, but their weapons did nothing apart from bouncing off the beasts' bodies that seemed to be made of something that didn'tappear to be skin and flesh. The mafia goons screamed as the beasts bit into their necks and rip them apart with claws and teeth. Now Ichika is really scared as bits of flesh and blood flew all over the place, some even got on his face.

A man's corpse was thrown near him, an expression of terror perpetually marring his face after being killed by having half his head eaten. That is not how a human dies, Ichika thought.

He then heard a groan and saw that the girl had regained consciousness, if she was even knocked out in the first place. Ichika now noticed that the girl wassporting several minor injuries.

"Psst, oi you."

Ichika tried to get the girl's attention. The girl got up and shook her head. She saw Ichika tied to a pillar and was surprised.

"What is a civilian doing here?!"

She asked. She then heard more screams and saw another mafia goon getting killed by having half his body being blown away by the demons. The girl clicked her tongue and pull out something from her leg armour that looked like a sword hilt. To Ichika's surprise, a solid blade shot out from the hilt and it didn't look like a retractable blade at all.

"I don't know what you're doing in here but you have to run! This place is not safe!"

The girl told him. She then threw a knife that she got from… somewhere and cut the ropes tying Ichika. She immediately turned away and went to face the monsters. Ichika who is now free watched as the girl tried to save the mafia goons, not really knowing that they are actually with the Mafia.

Ichika saw her fighting against the monsters. She appeared to be able to fight them with her sword and keep up with their monstrous power and fast movements comparable to an IS but she was definitely struggling. While she could match one of them, two seemed to be the most she could handle while being on the defensive. Fighting three of them at once…

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Ichika then heard the girl's voice yelling at him. The boy realized that he had barely moved from the pillar that he was tied to before. That split second of lost focus cost the girl as she was blasted by some kind of energy-based attack, though it appeared the monsters are not done with the girl as they went after her, showing that she was indeed fine when she emerged from a pile of rubble that used to be a wall with her katana brandished at the monsters.

"Run!"

The girl yelled again as she blocked a claw that wanted to impale her. Ichika was rooted to the ground. He didn't know what to do and his body was not moving due to some reason; whether it was from fear or something else, Ichika was not sure.

But he should've run like the surviving mafia goons did after the girl got the attention of those monsters because now the third of those demonic things noticed him. The monster flew at him and only his desire to survive made him move from where he stood, barely avoiding his own death and instead saw the pillar he had become acquainted with earlier be cut into pieces by the beast's claws.

Ichika rolled as he fell after jumping to a random direction. He landed just a few inches from the large briefcase that the girl dropped when she crashed into the room.

The monster that attacked him turn towards him, eager to finish the job if the feral look it had were of any indication. Ichika tried to crawl away but the beast had already crossed the distance between them in what felt like near instant.

When Ichika who was now on his back saw the beast ready to ram its claws into his body, he no longer felt fear. The boy instead felt disappointment… and anger.

'No… I can't die here. Chifuyu-nee… what will happen to Chifuyu-nee if I die here? I… if only… if only I have power!'

Ichika cried out in his mind. And then something surprising happened. A burst of energy came from behind him and blew the beast back but did absolutely nothing to him, surprising Ichika. The boy got up and looked behind him. He saw an open briefcase and… floating over the briefcase was a sword, a golden sword that radiated power. Ichika is awed by the sight, but more than anything, he felt that he is drawn to it. A word came to his mouth as he reached out to the sword.

"…Durandal."

Ichika grabbed the sword and felt power flooding into his body. Smiling to the fact that now he now has something to fight with, he turned to face the demonic thing that had attacked him and slashed at it. An enormous blast of energy was fired from the sword, destroying the monster. Ichika smiled as he felt his strength leaving his body. Now feeling very weak, Ichika passed out from releasing so much energy in one move.

* * *

Kazanari Tsubasa was wide-eyed as she saw the civilian boy somehow activated the relic that she was transporting and used its power in a single attack that blew half the building as well as the Abyss that had attacked her earlier.

She had expected to be attacked when transporting the relic from the EU and indeed, they had been attack when they set foot in Japan and was about to return to SONG HQ with Durandal. She had been separated from her senior who is fighting a number of much more powerful Abyss.

She had only just begun her training and is nowhere near her senior's level in relic output and skill. Just facing three weaker Abyss already gave her trouble while her senior could beat dozens of this type of enemies in a single slash of her armed gear. While her sword skill alone would've allowed her to beat these three Abyss, the problem was her power output. As she had just started out, she wasn't so sure about the 'singing while fighting' part of the relic that took on the form of equipment known as Symphogear.

This doubt and inexperience made her gear output suffer and thus she did not gain enough power to allow her weapon to cut through the Abyss' defences. This wasn't a good day for Kazanari Tsubasa. And now a civilian had awakened and used Durandal to defeat one of the Abyss.

After unleashing Durandal's power for the first time, the boy collapsed.

"That was impressive."

Someone commented. Then suddenly the two Abyss she was fighting was cut into pieces as her senior arrive at the scene. The senior is a teenage girl around fifteen years of age. Like Tsubasa, she wears a Symphogear armor like Tsubasa with her color being white, black and orange and she wields an enormous white and golden lance. She has long fluffy red hair reminiscent of a feather and is currently the oldest active relic user on the field.

"Kanade-san."

Amou Kanade grinned as she went to pick up the boy and Durandal.

To think that the next person to be able to use a relic is a boy, this is an interesting development. While relics are not strictly limited to females like those Infinite Stratos are, so far Kanade had only seen females using relics so this is quite a surprise. Plus she doesn't mind having a male as her junior.

"Let's head back. The commander would love to hear about this."

* * *

 **So here is my newest crossover which I will also credit to RedWolff from Spacebattles in its creation. I have always wanted to write a Symphogear crossover since I love a series with good songs and since my Macross x IS idea won't be coming true anytime soon due to... stuff. So here we have Ichika during that kidnapping incident which I changed somewhat which will definitely change things in IS canon eventually. Ichika got himself a relic to use and it is Durandal from Symphogear S1. I'm not sure if there is a rule in Symphogear that says only girls can use relic but in here, it is not limited to girls but through compatibility and potential. Also, this is not just a crossover between IS and Symphogear since some of you probably noticed that instead of Noise, there is Abyss like the one in Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. This is a triple crossover between Infinite Stratos, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, and Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut.**

 **Also, I feel some sort of fate or karma that it is Durandal that Ichika use since my favorite character and permanent waifu is Xenovia Quarta from DxD who uses Durandal.**

 **I should mention this that pairings are already decided and it will be single pairing with little chance of developing a harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Hidden Truth**

When Ichika woke up, Ichika expected to see several things; either he woke up in his room after oversleeping to find out everything was a dream, he woke up to see his sister's pissed off face due to one reason or another, waking up in a hospital and to see the face of a doctor, or waking up to find out that he had fallen asleep during the kidnapping. He'd preferred if his first expectation was the one that came true.

What he didn't expect is to see the face of a red haired older girl holding a black marker close to his face.

"Ara, you're up?"

"Uwaa!"

Ichika immediately jumped out of the bed he's been lying on in surprise, causing the red haired girl leaning towards him to fall backward. The girl then nimbly leapt over his bed and landed on her two feet perfectly. Once Ichika had calmed down somewhat, he noticed that there is another person with the red haired girl.

Sighing while shaking her head in disapproval is a familiar blue haired girl dressed in school uniform. She's the girl he saw in his dream (?) when he was kidnapped… which meant that it was not a dream. While as a healthy young boy who is about to enter puberty he is quite happy to see two attractive girls visiting him in… a hospital room which he could only tell after looking around, the logical part of him is telling him that this is not what he's supposed to see when he woke up.

"W-who are you two?"

Ichika asked as he sat down on his hospital bed, eyes looking at the two girls, though mostly at the red haired one since she appears to be the friendlier of the two. But before the girl could answer though, the doctor opened the curtain beside his bed to reveal herself, or, at least Ichika assumed that the woman who had just opened the curtain by his bedside is the doctor from the white lab coat she's wearing.

The doctor in question is a glasses-wearing woman with very long brown hair done in a hime cut wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard. Pinned to her lab coat is a tag that displays her name which reads 'Dr. Sakurai Ryoko'.

"Good morning, Orimura Ichika-kun. It's about time you wake up since you have been asleep for almost two days."

So he had been unconscious for two days. Wait, two days?

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika immediately panicked when he heard how long he had been unconscious. Did Chufuyu know he had been kidnapped? Is she worried and looking for him? Fortunately though, Ryoko can resolve that particular worry for him.

"It's fine. We have contacted your sister about your situation. Unfortunately, she can't be here due to… circumstances."

Ichika felt relief when Ryoko told him that Chifuyu had been informed. That is one less thing for him to worry about. Although what she said after that gave him another thing to worry about. What did he get himself into this time?

"Orimura-kun, what was the last thing you remember?"

The doctor asked with a serious expression. When she prompted it, Ichika tried to remember what happened. He remembered that he was kidnapped and that his kidnapper wanted something from Chifuyu. Then there was… there was…

"I-I was kidnapped and… you guys saved me?"

Ichika answered but he's not sure about the last part. Was he knocked unconscious and rescued? He can't remember what really happened, only a figment of his imagination. Did the blue haired girl use an IS to rescue him but he was knocked out along the way and it messed up with his memory? Certainly all that happened after the kidnapper try to call Chifuyu are only a figment of his imagination caused by stress… right?

"…you don't believe what you experienced, do you? Perhaps this would jog your memory."

Ryoko then took something from the floor Ichika can't quite see from his position on the bed. She lifted a heavy-looking long metal case and place it on the bed. She gestured at Ichika to open it and so he did. The boy slowly opened the case while feeling nervous. There's a part of his mind telling him not to do it, that something will be irreversibly changed once he opened the case. But he ignored it, thinking that it's nothing.

Ichika opened the case and his eyes widened at the content. Resting inside the case is a familiar item, a sword, a golden sword that he now really wish was just a part of his dream. Resting inside the case is Durandal, and that in itself is proof that what he had experienced was real. Realization dawned on him and his brain immediately summarized his situation into one single word.

"…shit."

Crude, but Ichika believed that it summarized his feeling right now. Ryoko chuckled at the boy's reaction and proceed to examine him. It doesn't take Ryoko too long to finish Ichika's checkup. Actually, the boy is physically fine and did not have any lasting physical injuries. In fact, according to Ryoko, the biggest injury he suffered during the whole event was some minor scrapes that could easily be treated overnight. The reason why he was even unconscious in the first place was due to fatigue caused by being drained by Durandal.

"So… everything was real?"

Ichika asked Ryoko who had just finished his checkup. The doctor nodded. She then motioned for the other girls to come. The blue haired girl and the red haired girl took a stool each and sat beside her. Ichika knew that what comes next will be a serious discussion. He gulped and focus all his attention on Ryoko.

"Before I forgot, let me introduce you to these girls. The blue haired one is Kazanari Tsubasa and the red headed troublemaker is Amou Kanade. Aren't you lucky to wake up to see two cute girls?"

Tsubasa sent Ryoko an annoyed glare. She reminds Ichika of Chifuyu a little bit. The older of the two, Kanade, is grinning though, as if she is amused by what Ryoko said. She does seem to be the more friendly of the two, and mischievous too. He recalled that she was planning to draw on his face with a marker earlier if he had not woken up in time.

"Now, with introductions out of the way, let's get into the main topic shall we, Orimura-kun?"

* * *

-2 years later-

Two years have passed since that kidnapping incident. Two blades clash in the middle of the training field. One is an European great sword wielded by a boy and the other is a katana wielded by a girl. The girl moves blindingly fast, delivering multiple attacks in a single clash, while the boy is firm, maintaining his stance as he made minimal movement to block all the girl's attacks and counter when he saw an opening.

Orimura Ichika, wielding a training sword modeled after Durandal parried another thrust from Kazanari Tsubasa wielding a katana. He uses the weight of his sword to break Tsubasa's rhythm and went for a stab. Tsubasa leapt backward to avoid it and block it with her blade, letting the heavier sword slid on the surface of her katana. She pushed the larger blade away, making Ichika stumble due to the weight of his own sword.

Tsubasa then lunged at Ichika and was about to deal the finishing blow when a thrown weapon hit her blade, making it go off course. It is a naginata, which alerted them of a familiar person joining their spar. A red blur joined them and picked up the naginata. Both Tsubasa and Ichika turn to the newcomer and swung their blade.

Amou Kanade smirked as she spun her naginata, parrying both the great sword and the katana. She duck low and spun her polearm at Ichika's leg, tripping him. She twirl her naginata again and switch it to her left hand to block a downward slash coming from Tsubasa. The red haired girl smirked and use the butt end of her spear shaft as she spun to knock Tsubasa on her head just as her katana slid down the flat side of her naginata. With both younger kids down, Kanade stopped moving and stood above both of them while sporting her usual grin.

"That's for starting without me."

Kanade said to the two of them as she help them stand up.

"Ahaha, sorry nee-san but you won't wake up no matter what we did so we decided to start without you."

Ichika chuckled wryly with Tsubasa nodding in agreement. They had tried waking Kanade up using any method short of dropping a book on her face or splashing her with water. The red haired girl pouted in annoyance.

"Besides, you have just returned from your mission in Mongolia. We thought that it's better to let you rest since you did come back late at night."

Tsubasa added with Ichika this time nodding in agreement. They would've splashed her with water any other day to wake her up but because she had just returned from Mongolia they figured that they should let her sleep in. She always came back tired after a mission. This is due to her being their main fighter against the Abyss.

The Abyss, Ichika still cannot believe that such thing exists and their existence was kept a secret by the governments of the world to prevent panic. After all, letting the public know about the existence of dangerous alien lifeform on earth is not exactly a good idea. There aren't many things known about these aliens called Abyss. What was known is that the Abyss did not originate from earth and that they are intelligent while also feral at the same time.

Nobody knows their purpose and where they come from or when did they arrive on earth in the first place. The only reason they even know that they are aliens is because they emerged from pieces of a spaceship buried under a mountain in Canada as if they were released from stasis. That incident caused an explosion that wiped out a mountain and destroy the spaceship itself. It was disguised as a failed nuclear experiment by Canada though thankfully as a related personnel he is privy to some of the truth.

Modern weapons are not very effective against them, even IS weaponry. Solid shells, even from IS-caliber guns, bounced off their skin. Only the strongest gun with a very high penetrative power could break through an Abyss' passive shielding and their tough skin, and this is only speaking of the gargoyle type, the weakest and most common Abyss type. Energy weapon fares better but it is still not very effective.

This is due to the passive defense of an Abyss that takes on a form of a thin energy layer right on top of their skin. It works nearly similar to an IS' energy shielding but its property is vastly different. This energy field dispersed the energy in a beam attack, thus weakening it greatly. But it also chips away the energy field little by little, allowing an IS' energy weapon to break through the field with enough power and hits. It is still difficult though as the use of energy weapons drains an IS' energy supply much more quickly.

Plus the Abyss themselves are very dangerous. Putting aside their resilience, they also have great speed and bestial instinct, making them a dangerous opponent. While every types have different capability, they all have immense strength that can push back even an IS with brute strength and their claws are also dangerous.

With enough force, an Abyss could punch through an IS' absolute defense field and strike directly at the pilot thanks to the energy field surrounding their body countering the field that surrounds an IS. While only higher level Abyss actually possess the physical capability to tear an IS, a concentrated effort from multiple lower level Abyss could easily tear away an IS' shield energy bit by bit until the pilot is exposed and an Abyss never hunts alone. With the limited number of IS in existence, humanity would've run out of IS before the Abyss can be eradicated, especially because nobody is sure how many of them exists.

This is where people like them, relic users, came in.

Relics are items from age long past that contain great power within them. They are the source of many mythologies and legends on earth and each are frighteningly powerful in their own way. Just a fragment of it in the right hand can enable someone to take on an army, even IS, without much difficulty. For example is Ichika's very own Durandal.

In legends, it was said that the sword is indestructible and could cut through rocks easily and its most famous wielder, Roland, managed to kill thousands of enemies in a single battle with the sword. While the world knew that deed as part of an embellished legend, Ichika knew that it is true. Durandal does possess such destructive power. And the only proof he needed above all is how easily it could slice through an Abyss with a single swing.

Where common weapons and IS weapons would have problems taking down even a single Abyss, Durandal can slice through multiple Gargoyle type in a single swing. The same can be said of Kanade's Gungnir and Tsubasa's Ame no Habakiri. These weapons or fragments of weapons of legends are powerful, able to break through even the strongest armor and shielding. Kanade, their most powerful and experienced fighter, could solo a high-ranking Abyss,

While he is still far from that level of power, and so is Tsubasa for that matter, he is sure that he would reach that level in the future. That is the reason why he is here with Tsubasa and Kanade. The Abyss is a threat and he has the power to fight them. So he will fight so that other don't have to, especially his sister. It's a chance for him to finally do the protecting.

"Speaking of which, it's almost golden week soon, right?"

Kanade suddenly asked out of nowhere. Tsubasa and Ichika looked at each other and recall that yes, it is almost golden week. Their red haired senior then put her hands around their neck and shouted in excitement.

"So, wanna go somewhere for the week? What about hiking on the mountains?"

Kanade proposed. Ichika and Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, it's not a bad idea."

"We could ask the commander to borrow one of the Kazanari family villa."

The two juniors replied.

"Then it's decided. This golden week, we're going hiking!"

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the long wait and definitely sorry for the short and definitely bad chapter. I was having some problem on how to write this so I decided to make a timeskip for the intro and a bit of info dumping. Next chapter will be better, I promise, because it will be the first story arc and will feature the third series in the crossover in full. Also, I have fixed Ichika's age to 12 during the kidnapping which means he is currently 14. Tsubasa is 2 years older than him and Kanade is 2 years older than Tsubasa.**

 **This info dumping chapter explains the Relic's place on the power scale along with the Abyss. This scale will shift when newer weapons are developed and more are revealed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Trip To Hokkaido**

Orimura Ichika is bored out of his mind while tuning out his old teacher who is talking about random things in their last homeroom before Golden Week started. Their homeroom teacher, an old guy named Tanaka, teaches classic and has a tendency to talk too much in a monotone. It's a miracle they can even pay attention to his class.

"Even if it is holiday, don't forget to do your homework. Alright, class dismissed. We'll meet again after Golden Week."

The teacher dismissed the class after giving one last pep talk about homework and left. Everyone cheered and began chattering with each other, discussing about what they're going to do during Golden Week. There are some who had planned a trip in advance with their friends and some who decided not to go anywhere. During this time last year, Ichika was just waiting to be dragged around by his friends, Gotanda Dan and Huang Lingyin. This year though Lingyin had moved to China so it would've been just him and Dan… if it weren't for a certain big sister figure of his that had made plans.

Ichika was about to head back home, currently in the process of cleaning his table, when someone sat in front of him. There is no need to guess who it is. The bandana and strands of red hair he briefly saw is enough to identify who had come to speak with him. It is none other than his friend, Gotanda Dan.

"Yo Ichika, ready for the holidays?"

"Dan."

Ichika smiled and greeted his friend. After he finished cleaning his desk, Ichika got up from his seat, ready to go home, or maybe hang out with Dan. Dan followed him out the classroom and towards the locker.

"You know, it's rather peaceful without Rin around."

Dan said. Ichika chuckled and replied with a simple 'yeah' since he also felt that way. Their Chinese friend Huang Lingyin, affectionately called Rin, had been loud and hot headed and had dragged them into several shenanigans when she was around. Without her around, things have been rather peaceful, which is not bad but it gets boring from time to time, though Dan is probably the one who felt like that the most.

For Ichika, he misses the shenanigans for a whole different reason. He's used to action and not doing anything sometimes made him feel uneasy; a byproduct of his constant training and simulations as well as studies with Special Disaster Response Team Section Two. He considers himself a man of action, or maybe Kazanari Genjuuro influenced him more than he thought.

"Speaking of which, do you have any plan for the holidays?"

Dan asked when they arrived at the shoe locker. The two boys put on their shoes and exited the school.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm going to Hokkaido for the duration of Golden Week."

Ichika answered his friend.

"Hokkaido? Sounds fun. So will you be going to the sea? Can I come with you?"

Dan asked. Unfortunately, Ichika shook his head, much to the red head's disappointment.

"Sorry but it's a personal trip."

Ichika informed. Dan became dejected. Internally, Ichika felt that he has to apologize to Dan. Since he'll be going with Tsubasa and Kanade and likely Genjuuro and Ryoko, he can't take his friend with him. They will be staying in one of the Kazanari's villa after all and as he heard it, it's not all pleasure.

"Aww man. Ohh well, I suppose you do want to spend time with your sister. Last year we went with Rin to Fukuoka after all."

Ichika chuckled weakly. Dan probably thought that he would be spending time with Chifuyu when he said personal trip, as in, a family trip. But he couldn't say that he'll be spending time with Kanade and Tsubasa. For one thing, he wanted to separate his normal life from his 'side job'. For another thing, the Kazanari name is rather well known in the political side of Japan. That and…

"Ahh, Zwei Wing's new single is on sale! Ichika, let's check it out!"

Dan yelled when he saw a poster of two female idols standing side by side that promotes a new single. The two female idols on the poster are Tsubasa and Kanade themselves. This is another reason why he didn't want Dan to know that he knew Kanade and Tsubasa. They are idols, and have been a duo going by the name 'Zwei Wing' for more than a year now.

It's funny how their tenure as an idol began. Tsubasa had no desire to become an idol at all but one day, during their training where they are testing Tsubasa's output with her relic which had not risen much since their first meeting, Kanade barged in and shouted that they'll become idols. It was a random idea which came to Kanade when she watched Tsubasa sing. Apparently because Kanade feels that Tsubasa is not putting enough effort and emotion into her song it is affecting her performance with her relic. The idea was accepted by Ryoko and Genjuuro and soon they made their debut as idols.

As he stood outside the music store waiting for Dan, Ichika shook his head in amusement as he remembered how Tsubasa started out. She was all embarrassed and she stuttered a lot when she first got onto the stage. It was a memorable day when the eternally serious Kazanari Tsubasa's stone cold expression finally broke into a stuttering mess. He still has the video in his work phone that he would watch if he needed a good laugh.

It took Dan at least twenty minute to finally finish his purchase and get out of the shop. The two walk together back to Dan's home, having decided to spend the day hanging out together since they won't see each other during the Golden Week. Along the road, Dan asked Ichika a question.

"You're not buying the CD? I thought you like Zwei Wing."

"Nah, already got one, signed personally by Amou Kanade herself."

Ichika replied with an evil smirk, making Dan stop in his track. He looked at him with open jaw like he had just said something ridiculous.

"H-how?! How could you always get a signed CD right on the day it is released!"

Ichika did not answer him. He only showed him a smug smile as he continued walking. Obviously he would get one copy of the single even before it was released directly from Kanade and Tsubasa themselves complete with their signature. Well, Kanade's signature at least because Tsubasa thought it is embarassing to give a signed CD to him of all people while in the base.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Ichika announced once he entered the Orimura household at around seven.

"Welcome back."

He heard a reply coming from the living room. There on the sofa lie Orimura Chifuyu wearing only a black tank-top and shorts with a can of beer on the floor near where her hand is dangling. Ichika sighs at how she is acting when she's at home. Nobody would've believed that the famed Brunhilde would be such a slacker when she's at home.

"Did you just got back or have you been waiting for a while?"

Ichika asked his sister who is in her slacker mode as he head to his room to change his clothes. He took off his blazer and shirt and changed his pants into shorts. He put on a simple white shirt he wears at home daily and head back to the living room. It's almost time for dinner and Chifuyu can't cook worth a damn.

"I've been waiting for a while. Where have you been?"

Chifuyu asked from the couch.

"I was with Dan. Since Golden Week starts tomorrow and I'll be going to Hokkaido, I figured we should at least hang out today. Speaking of which, what will you do while I'm in Hokkaido?"

Ichika asked back.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go back to the academy. Golden Week or not, there is always work for us teachers."

Chifuyu replied. Ichika sighs at her somewhat expected. She's already rarely home and without him around she might as well not go home at all. And with the kind of school she's teaching in, he has no doubt that she does have some work waiting for her.

It was a surprise to him that Chifuyu decided to become a teacher after her last tournament. As far as he remembered, her college degree is not related to teaching. But after he heard what school she's teaching in from Genjuuro, it kinda made a lot more sense.

While Chifuyu herself never told him or even hinted where she is teaching, Ichika with his own connections had found out that she is teaching in IS academy. He's not sure why she didn't just tell him where she is teaching. It's not like he won't approve of it. On the contrary, with her staying in the academy during the weekdays, it just gave Ichika more opportunity to spend his time with Section Two.

"You should learn to relax sometimes."

"Ehh, but I am relaxing right now~."

Chifuyu whined, a sight he is sure none of her students have ever seen before. She can be so serious and unbearably strict sometimes but when she's in her lazy mood, which is usually whenever she came home, she's like a lazy cat who would like to do nothing other than sunbathing for a whole day.

"You should at least learn how to do housework or cook for yourself. At this rate you'll never find any boyfriend."

Ichika said with a half teasing half serious manner. He then reflexively tilted his head to the right, allowing an object to soar past him harmlessly and hit the wall behind him, causing a small crack. How a rubber eraser can do that is beyond him and simply a testament of his sister's brute strength. He then heard Chifuyu spoke in a dangerous tone.

"What was that Ichika? Did you say something?"

"Nothing~"

Ichika playfully replied as he prepared the ingredients for tonight's dinner. It's just another normal day in the Orimura household, though he was honest in saying that that Chifuyu should at least learn how to cook for herself. At this rate, she'll really never get a boyfriend.

* * *

Orimura Chifuyu stood by the front door as she wait for Ichika to come out. As she thought, Ichika decided to wait until the last moments to pack his things. Fortunately, she doesn't have to wait any longer since Ichika came out before she decided to call him down.

"I'm ready, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika said. He carries on his back a large backpack which, while large, doesn't seem to be able to fit enough provisions for a week. Then again, maybe he could fit a week's worth of necessities there. Boys doesn't pack as much as girls anyway.

"Let's go. You said that your train leaves at eight. We have one more hour to get to the station."

"That's plenty of time."

"Being early is better, Ichika."

Chifuyu chided him. She then went to open the garage. Inside is a single large blue and white bike that looks like it would fit in a kamen rider series. Ichika can't even tell what its original model is by looks alone, but he knew that it's a Yamaha because he recalled Chifuyu owning a Yamaha bike years ago. That bike was probably modified by Tabane into this thing he is currently seeing.

"Let's go."

Chifuyu said as she got onto her bike. She rarely ever used it now but she still maintains it every two weeks or so. Ichika got on the back seat and they departed from their house. It would take them around ten minutes to reach the station. Once they arrived at the station, Ichika got off from the bike and look around.

"Oi Ichika, over here!"

Ichika heard Kanade's voice calling him. He turn to the direction where her voice came from and saw her waving at him. Together with her are Tsubasa, Ryoko, and a red haired adult with a goatee. The red haired adult is Kazanari Genjuuro, Tsubasa's uncle. Chifuyu saw the group waiting for Ichika. Her eyes landed on both Genjuuro and Ryoko, two people she recognized.

Two years ago, just after finishing the final match in her last Mondo Grosso tournament, she was contacted by the Japanese government, specifically a government official by the name of Kazanari Fudou. The Kazanari family is a very powerful family involved in politics and military. Getting a call from the head of the family himself meant something big had happened.

Sure enough, she was informed of Ichika's kidnapping and that almost made her receive a heart attack. Fortunately, Fudou informed her that they have mobilized their resources to rescue Ichika and they have succeeded, relieving Chifuyu. According to Fudou, Ichika was kidnapped as a mean to blackmail Chifuyu into forfeiting the tournament, breaking her consecutive victories. Thankfully, their plan was thwarted before they can do anything.

But unfortunately, they cannot trace who sent these kidnapers due to the culprits being mafia of mixed nationality and the rescue was not clean either. Fudou then informed Chifuyu that Ichika would be returned to her once she returned to Japan. True to his words, Ichika was returned to her the moment she arrived back home. It was those two who delivered Ichika back to her.

"I'll see you again next week, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika said his goodbye to Chifuyu. Chifuyu send him off with a smile as the boy joined his friends. Genjuuro nodded to Chifuyu while Ryoko waved goodbye. The group then left towards the station with Chifuyu watching them until they are out of sight. Once they got into the station, Chifuyu left with her bike, now heading towards IS Academy.

Once the Section 2 group got inside the station, they went to buy some bento to eat long the way. Half an hour later, the train that would take them to Hokkaido arrived. Five of them boarded the train and went to their respective seats. It will be a long ride but Ichika is rather excited.

Golden Week has begun.

* * *

-Hokkaido-

A boy with silver hair and grey eyes is scratching his head while he walked through a forest. He is looking at a map in confusion. He put the map into his suit's inner pocket and draw a black sword sheathed behind him to cut some vines and branches blocking his way.

"Did I make a wrong turn somewhere?"

The boy wondered. He looked up at the sky and sighed. His name is Lux Arcadia, a knight from Northern Europe. He is currently trying to find his way in a forest in Hokkaido, Japan, far away from his home. It's a request by his brother, Fugil Arcadia, to find and talk to the head of the Habakiri clan in Japan. It's a diplomatic task entrusted to him by his brother in order for him to learn about the outside world. To learn about other culture and diplomacy is what he said.

Lux had asked him why the Habakiri clan in particular since they are in Japan which is halfway across the globe from where they lived in Northern Europe. According to Fugil, The Habakiri clan is one of the oldest clan related to magic that still survives in Japan. They have a treasure trove of knowledge and most of all, they are the keeper of a seal that kept a living dragon slumbering.

That's right, a living dragon. One of the most powerful creature that ever walked the earth. They went extinct during the Age of Heroes thousands of years ago. Just by hearing that, Lux immediately agreed to Fugil's idea… which he's starting to regret. It has been an hour since he arrived in the forest where the Habakiri clan's hidden village is supposed to be but he can't seem to find the place.

"Maybe it's hidden by a spell?"

Lux wondered. He then heard the sound of rustling leaf. His instinct suddenly warned of an impending danger. He drew his sword again and turn around just in time to block an attack from a person. His assailant has long black hair and mismatched eyes and is definitely a female. She wore traditional Japanese clothing, a kimono if Lux recalled correctly. She held in her hand a dagger that had almost took his life.

The girl did not stop when her first attack was blocked. She continue attacking Lux with her dagger, forcing Lux to defend himself. He parried a stab which was followed up with an upward slash that he dodged. He barely managed to sidestep a kick which led him to the path of the girl's dagger. He managed to bring up his sword just enough to protect his neck.

Lux was awed with how smoothly her attacks flowed. The girl is fast and graceful and Lux knew that she's not showing her full capability. Lux parried a downward slash and their eyes finally met. Lux blushes despite the situation. The girl is one of the most beautiful girl he had ever met… but it's not the time to be entranced by a beauty.

As the girl was about to follow up with another attack, Lux quickly jumped back with his magic enhanced strength.

"Wait, wait a moment! Are you one of the Habakiri?"

Lux quickly shouted while holding up his hand, telling the girl to stop. The girl stopped and tilted her head.

"I am Lux arcadia from Atismata. I'm uhh… trying to find the Habakiri village."

"Arcadia? Ohh, you are that Arcadia boy we were expecting."

"You were expecting me?"

The girl nodded.

"We were, but you never showed up at the main gate."

"…main gate?"

Lux was confused. He then took out his map once again and checked it. The girl went to his side and took a peek at the map that depicts the area and a marker that shows where he's supposed to go. The girl looked at the map carefully and then chuckled, confusing Lux even further.

"You're holding the map upside down. The main gate is on the other side of the mountain."

Lux's eyes widened and he blushes in embarrassment. That was a really embarassing mistake. The girl chuckled in amusement before offering him a hand.

"I'll guide you to the village then, sir Arcadia. My name is Yoruka Habakiri and I will be your guide during your stay here."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter officially starts the first arc of the story. I'm finally including the third part of this crossover officially with Lux Arcadia and Yoruka Kirihime's introduction. For Bahamut fans out there, sorry but I'll be butchering a lot of things in Bahamut canon due to the setting like Atismata now is a secret magical society instead of a kingdom. Before anyone ask, yes, Yoruka is the main heroine for the Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut side. She will also be somewhat different from canon Yoruka because of the setting. Next chapter we will have Section 2's arrival in Hokkaido and encountering Lux.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: The Habakiri Village**

It has been a while since they had departed from Tokyo and if Ichika is not wrong, they will be arriving in their destination in an hour or two. This will be the first time he went to the north so he is very excited. He can't wait until they arrive in their destination.

According to Ryoko, they will be visiting a village belonging to a clan of magicians that had existed since even before the Heian period. That is very old. He is also excited to see a real village of magicians. He knew that magic existed as Relics had their base on magic and he had seen some ninja perform ninjutsu (he was surprised that ninjas were real) but this will be the first time he will actually visit a fully magical community, even if it is a small one.

"Ufufu, are you really that excited? We're just going to Hokkaido you know."

Ichika heard Ryoko chuckling.

"Of course I'm excited! We're going to a place straight out of Harry Potter after all!"

Ichika replied excitedly. Good thing that Ryoko had put up a privacy ward and any camera watching them has been tampered or there would be problem. Then again, it's probably because Ichika knew this that he felt like he can shout so freely. Tsubasa sighed at Ichika's behavior but she has to admit, she is also interested in this magical village. She had heard about it before but she's been too busy to look it up or go there directly until now.

If anyone were to tell her that magic was real half a decade ago, she'd scoffed and say that they're delusional. But being a transforming magical girl who utilize a fragment of a legendary item through songs to fight devilish monsters, it's hard to deny the existence of magic, even if she cannot use it. She had asked before why she cannot use magic despite being something like a magical girl but apparently it is the same reason as why Ryoko can't use Symphogear despite being its creator.

Apparently Phonic Energy, the energy used to power a Symphogear, is not exactly magic like what she had thought before and there are very few people that can utilize this energy, people Ryoko termed as Attuned. Symphogear is a system Ryoko developed to specifically utilize this energy.

Tsubasa doesn't really understand much about the mechanics behind Phonic Energy but it is a kind of energy that came from external source that is then internalized by the Attuned when they use Symphogear. There are supposedly other usage in other ways but that is so far the only one she's familiar with. Besides, the study of Phonic energy itself is relatively new. As it is an external source of power, it is infinite and can be produced and processed as long as an Attuned can sing.

Magic though is internal energy that is externalized to cause a change in nature. Because it is internal energy that is used as a medium to cause changes outside, it is not infinite like Phonic energy. The power of a magician is determined by their internal magical reserve that replenishes overtime. To compare, Attuned using Phonic Energy is like a reactor that can produce a constant and infinite amount of energy as long as they sing while magicians have batteries that needs to be recharged after every use.

It's quite a shame though. While Tsubasa consider Phonic Energy as a superior form of energy due to being constant and unlimited, unlike Phonic Energy that is newly discovered and is barely understood, magic had existed for thousands of years and has a tried and true solid system. She would've loved to learn magic. Maybe one day when study on Phonic energy have advanced enough, they could try to replicate magic using their song. It has a certain romantic appeal to it too, being able to use magic through singing.

"Nee Ryoko-san, can you tell us anything about this village we're going to?"

Ichika asked out of curiosity. Both Kanade and Tsubasa also turn to Ryoko, interested in knowing about their destination. Seeing that all of them are quite curious, Ryoko decided to tell some bits about the village.

"Well, I suppose its fine. The village we are going to is called the Habakiri village ruled by the Habakiri clan. They are one of the few surviving magic clans in the East. Currently there are at most a handful of magic clans that survived in Japan and most of them are relatively weak. This is due to the purging of the magic clans done by the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga. I'll have you know that the title 'Demon King' is not just a moniker. He wields a powerful complete relic much like Durandal that Ichika-kun now wields. Sadly, we never managed to identify what relic it is as Akechi Mitsuhide, entrusted with the relic Hi no Kagutsuchi, destroyed it when he faced Nobunaga. Hi no Kagutsuchi was broken during that clash and the shards was claimed by Toyotomi Hideyoshi when they battled. It was last seen in the hand of Ishida Mitsunari and disappeared after the battle of Sekigahara."

That… was surprising. Instead of getting an explanation about the village, they got an impromptu history lesson. There was such detail in their history that didn't make it to the books. And to find out that some of their most infamous figure in history were relic users, it is enlightening. It makes them wonder who else made history using their relic.

"Anyway, the Habakiri clan is one of the magic clans that survive to modern time and can be said to be the most powerful of them all. The reason for this is because they are the only clan left in Japan that possess Dragrides, even if it is the standard Dragrides and not a Divine Dragride."

"Dragrides?"

The three teens asked in confusion, never hearing the term before. Ryoko realized that she had never taught them about what things exists in the magic side of the world since she had been focusing on getting them up to speed. This is as good an opportunity as any to teach them about the magic side even if only a little bit.

"A Dragride is, imagine them as an Infinite Stratos unit that uses magic. There are two types of Dragrides in existence; the ordinary Dragrides and the Divine Dragrides. To keep it simple, the ordinary Dragrides are like mass-production units while Divine Dragrides are special units. Owning a Dragride is a symbol of status among the people in magic community and any magician that possess one gains the title of 'Knight' in the west and those that possess a Divine Dragride in their family are basically the equivalent of Nobles in their society. The Habakiri clan used to possess a Divine Dragride but it was destroyed centuries ago in battle.

Ryoko paused for a bit to catch her breath and let the kids process what she had just said. After about twenty seconds, she continue talking.

"The clan still retain their great strength despite losing one of their greatest asset though. This is because the Habakiri clan is the oldest surviving clan in Japan, having existed for more than several thousand years. Local legend about them also said that they are descended from Susanoo no Mikoto and the reason for that is because they were once in possession of the sword that Susanoo used to kill the Yamata no Orochi."

Ichika went wide-eyed when he heard that.

"Wait, they were in possession of something like that?! They possess the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi that was one of the imperial Regalia?!"

Ichika nearly shouted. Tsubasa though knocked him on the head before he could cause a commotion, forgetting that Ryoko had setup a privacy ward earlier before talking about sensitive matters.

"Idiot. The Ame no Murakumo is not the sword Susanoo used to kill the Orochi. Susanoo obtained that sword inside the snake's body after killing it. The sword Susanoo used to kill the Orochi is called the Ame no Ha-"

Tsubasa's eyes also widened when she realized something important. She immediately look to the necklace around her neck, the standby form of her relic. Ryoko nodded.

"That's right, they were once in possession of the Ame no Habakiri. It is also how we found their village. I have been looking for the relics and when I detected the Ame no Habakiri, I also found them."

* * *

Once the group arrived in Hokkaido, they were picked up by one of their local agent, a glasses-wearing young woman with short green hair and an impressive bust that is further accentuated by her light green summer dress. Once she came face to face with Genjuuro, she gave him a military salute.

"Captain Yamada Maya of Section 2 IS squad Hokkaido detachment. I'm here to pick you up, commander Kazanari, colonel Sakurai."

That was unexpected. To think that such a cute young woman dressed like she's ready for a summer holiday is a military officer affiliated with their organization is surprising. While Ichika intellectually knew that their organization is technically a military organization, it doesn't really feel like one with how relaxed they are with protocol.

Hell, nobody back home use their military rank when they're in the base apart from Genjuuro and that's because he is the commander. Even then, he and the girls called him 'Genjuuro-san' without the rank. Nobody in the base even called him ensign Orimura after his first day that he sometimes forgot that he has a military rank! Maybe their branch is just that lax, or friendly.

"Maa, there's no need for such formality here, Yamada-kun. You do know that we're not a stickler for rules. Anyway kids, introduce yourself to Yamada-kun here. She'll be your guide around the village. And try to get along with her."

Prompted by Genjuuro, the teens introduce themselves one by one. Since Maya introduce herself using her military rank, they decided to reply in kind, though only Tsubasa gave Maya a military salute.

"Captain Amou Kanade. I'm the leader of the relic user squad. Nice to meet you, Mayacchi."

"Lieutenant Kazanari Tsubasa."

"It's nice to meet you, Yamada-san. I'm Ensign Orimura Ichika. I'm still new to all this but I hope we can get along."

How they each introduce themselves really show what kind of people they are.

With the introduction over, Maya lead them all to the car and began their roadtrip from the station to the village. According to Maya, the trip will take at least an hour, two hours at most, and after that they still have to climb a mountain on foot because they need to report to the front gate and from there Maya will lead them to the Kazanari villa since they will split up with Genjuuro and Ryoko because the two have an inspection to do.

Though it is called the Kazanari villa, the only one to ever use it is Ryoko. Genjuuro bought the villa for her since she does visit the village often enough and it is a peaceful place. That is news for Tsubasa though. She never knew that her uncle bought a villa for Ryoko. Then again, those two do sometimes act as if they are in a relationship, though both would deny with a straight face that there is something between them.

"Speaking of which, Yamada-san said that she's the captain of an IS squad. I didn't know that we have IS units as part of our military force. Do we even have an IS squad in Tokyo?"

Ichika said. He brought up the topic since he remembered that he had never seen any IS unit back in their base in Tokyo. As far as he knows, Section 2's military power consists only of them, the relic users. Then again, he never went to any other branch and he was busy juggling his training and ordinary life to ask more than what he's already told. Though since they have time to spare and it finally came to his mind, he decided to bring it up and the one who decided to enlighten him is Yamada Maya herself.

"Section 2 does use IS as part of our military strength. With the limited number of core that exists in the world though, it's not like we have a lot of IS squadrons in service. In fact, we have only around two active IS squadrons with each squadron consisting of four units."

Ichika blinked at that explanation. Eight cores officially in use? That is a lot. That would actually make Japan in possession of the most amount of cores considering that IS Academy have some in use, not to mention the representative candidate and the representative pilot themselves. If he is right, there are more than ten active IS cores in Japan's possession if that's the case and that is a lot since there is only 467 IS cores in existence and they are distributed throughout the world.

There are around 197 countries in the world last he checked, though some are barely able to be called one and only became one due to special circumstances. If one were to try to divide the cores equally among the countries of the world, they would barely be able to give three cores to each countries. Even if some countries are not included, three would be the most they are able to give. To have at least ten to twelve or even fifteen active IS cores in Japan, is that alright with the other countries?

"How did we get so many cores? If we include the cores used by IS Academy and the one officially given to Japan, we would have like around fifteen cores or so in our possession. Wouldn't the international community say something about that? Or did the UN approve of this?"

Maya is troubled on how to answer but a single look and a nod from Genjuuro allow her to continue to speak.

"Orimura-kun, what I am about to tell you is classified information but since the commander have given me the permission, I can tell you what the government have been keeping from the public."

Maya took a deep breath to calm herself because she's about to reveal an international secret. Authorized or not, she need her own mental preparation to reveal a fact that not everybody could know. Depending on who knew, this could cause an international incident.

"Nearly four years ago, there was an incident in America involving the Abyss. Back then, the Symphogear system is still under development so our main weapon to fight the Abyss is the Infinite Stratos. Seven Abyss was spotted near Colorado. In response, America sent 3 IS to intercept them and Canada sent 2 as reinforcement, fearing that the Abyss threat might spill into their own country. Both countries send the best pilots they have. The result is mutual destruction of the two sides along with… the destruction of all five IS cores.

Ichika and his peers gasped. To their knowledge, there is no known thing that could destroy an IS core. But then again, Abyss is pretty much an unknown thing. That is troubling news though. That would mean that instead of four hundred and sixty seven, there is now only four hundred and sixty two cores in existence. But then, how does that lead to Japan possessing such a large number of cores?

"As if in response to this incident, in the following year, Shinonono Tabane released a new batch of cores, this time numbering a thousand and five hundred IS cores meant to be used to fight against Abyss. The release of this new batch of cores is kept a secret and utilized for our military forces to combat the Abyss. It was made clear that it was the purpose of the new cores as Shinonono Tabane left a message to us along with the new batch. 'Do not break them this time.' She said. She knew about the Abyss and the incident that nobody but those involved should know of."

That… was a very surprising reveal to everyone. They didn't expect such secret to be kept by the world government. Then again, they are talking about politics. Lies are always made daily. But more surprising to Ichika is that Tabane actually made more cores and that she likely knew about the Abyss threat. He always thought that she has a screw loose in the head and that she doesn't care about anything other than his sister or Houki. But perhaps there is more to Tabane than he realized.

* * *

"We're here!"

Maya announced as they came to a halt by the roadside at the foot of a mountain. Everyone got out of the car and took their luggage. But when Ichika look around, he didn't see anything to indicate that they're near any settlement. All he saw are trees and the road.

"Ano, Yamada-san, there's nothing here."

Ichika pointed out. Kanade and Tsubasa also didn't see anything but trees and the road. That was when Ryoko decided to explain to them what they are seeing.

"Magical settlements are generally protected from view by a multitude of barrier spells. The most basic of them being an illusion spell that kept the whole village hidden. Then there are spells to mislead those who doesn't possess magic, making them go around but never reaching the village. There are other defenses but these are generally the basic defenses used to keep normal people away."

Ryoko then reach into her pocket and pull out three sets of glasses. She gave one each to the teens. They put them on and suddenly they could see a path in front of them, surprising them. Genjuuro himself already has a set that he is now wearing.

"These are enchanted magic items I made for our people here so they could see where the path is. As for how to pass the barrier without being a magician, here."

Ryoko again took something out from her pocket. This time she gave them rings. The teens put on the rings on their index finger.

"With the glasses and rings on, you simply need to walk through the barrier. But keep on the path. This is the only way to the village that we can safely use as this is the main gate. If you stray from the path, the rings will be overloaded and shut down. You'll get lost and we'll have to spend hours finding you guys."

"Overload? Why is that?"

Tsubasa inquired out of curiosity.

"The main path is not as heavily fortified as the rest of the mountain. If I recall, apart from the field to keep away normal people, the path only have detection field and several barrier fields. The rest of the mountain though have a multitude of barriers and traps should anyone manage to get past the initial illusions."

That means the safest and least fortified path is the front gate so visitors have to pass through this road if they are friendly. Magic can really do a lot of things. The group began walking until Ichika look back, remembering that they still have a car left by the roadside. He blinked when he saw their car sinking into the ground. There's a small elevator shaft that took the car under the mountain and once the car is out of view, the shaft closes. That was another surprising thing.

After ten minutes of walking, they found a staircase leading up the mountain. Ryoko lead them up. It took them twenty minutes of climbing to see what appears to be a gate at the top of the staircase. Once they reached the top, they saw several guards dressed in kimono and a haori with a sword each waiting for them. These must be magicians of the Habakiri village, though they look more like samurai than magicians in Ichika's opinion.

When they saw the group, the guards tensed and place a hand on their respective sword. But when they got a good look at who is leading them, the guards relaxed. Ryoko walk ahead of them and talk with the guards. Once they reached the top, the guard allow them through the gate without much fuss. Once they pass through the gate, Genjuuro and Ryoko parted ways with them. They have inspection to do.

"Come on, the village is this way."

Maya told them, pointing at another path. Ichika is rather tired of walking, especially after climbing for so long, so he hope that they'll reach the villa soon. The teens follow Maya into the village. That is when the magic begins.

Calling the place a village is wrong. What they are seeing is not a village but a small city, a city from around the Meiji Restoration era from the looks of it and about as large as a ward in Tokyo. Ichika had watched enough period drama to be able to tell.

"Whoa! When you guys said village I thought we're going to some rural areas in the mountain but… I don't think you can call this place a village."

"It has been called a village for a long time so the name sticks."

Maya explained. She then led the teens into the 'village'. The first area they pass through appear to be the land meant for agriculture. This is when the group finally see real magic in action.

Farmers in the Habakiri 'village' don't use plows or sprinkles to plow or water their fields. Ichika was amazed to see two magicians extending their hands toward the ground and then the earth move, plowing themselves without the need for any device or exerting more strength than needed.

On another field, he saw a magician casting a spell that manifest as a magic circle over the field and started raining down water to water the field evenly.

He look at another direction and saw several magicians picking fruits from trees by the dozens using magic. In another location, there are also people trimming the trees using what appear to be wind if what he saw is any indication. He doesn't know how but it happens.

This is a magical village. The face of another side of their world. He already felt like he's in a whole different world already.

* * *

 **Right, this took a while but I finally got this done. Anyway, this is more info dumping and world building chapter and there's a lot to cover. Magic. Well, it's just something added because I feel like it would be a good idea to identify the decisive difference between IS pilots and Drag Knights. For this reason alone, I made up a basic magic system to be used by the magic/Bahamut side of the crossover. I also added the number of IS cores in this story to a total of 1900 cores and more might be made in the future. This might seem like overkill but with so many deadly things in the world, especially the enemies, I think this is reasonable. I mean, Abyss aside, have anyone seen the power level of Symphogear villains? Let me tell you; when the higher ranking Symphogear villains make their move, it would take more than a dozen IS to even stall them.**

 **Anyway, I can promise that the next chapter will have more action since Ichika and Zwei Wing will encounter Lux and Yoruka. Imagine how that would go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Strolling the Village**

Lux Arcadia put down his belongings on the floor of the room he had been provided by the Habakiri clan. He look around at the traditional Japanese room and marveled at the sight. This is his first time visiting one of the Eastern countries. Just by looking at his room alone already make him feel like he's very far away from home. It's not like he never went outside the Atismata kingdom in Northern Europe but the places he visited barely felt any different from his own homeland.

Maybe it is because even if it is outside of his homeland, the surrounding countries are still part of Europe and they all share some similarities in culture with only several differences like how people could speak the same language but have their own accents.

But after seeing the room and the places he passed by before arriving here, he felt like he is very far away from home with how different the sights are. No wonder his brother told him to come here. It would make a good learning experience for him. Just by coming here alone had already taught him a lot of things.

"Is the room to your liking, sir Arcadia?"

His guide, Habakiri Yoruka, asked him. Lux nodded. The room is well cared for and spacious. There are no elevated beds but from what he knew, Japanese sleep in something called a futon that is laid on the floor when needed. He had been shown where the futon is but he had not rolled it out since he's not planning to take a nap but he is curious what it would look and feel like. He would find that out in the night anyway.

"The room is fine. And please, just call me Lux. I'm still too young to be called sir."

"Understood, Lux-sama."

Lux wondered what that '-sama' thing is about. He recall his Japanese lesson back home that he took before coming here and he remembered that Japanese use honorifics behind someone's name. He recalled that '-sama' is used to refer to someone of higher standing.

"Just Lux is fine. Or if you're not comfortable with it, please use '-san' instead, Habakiri-san."

"Very well. Then Lux-san, please call me Yoruka instead."

That was fast. From what he was taught, it's not easy to get a Japanese to allow you to refer to them using their first name. Only friends and families usually refer to each other using first names. Though it's not like he is the expert on Japanese culture.

"Thank you, Yoruka-san. By the way, when can I speak with the family head? My brother told me that I should seek permission from the family head if I want to use the facilities here."

Lux asked. He had thought that he would be brought to the family head the moment he came. It was usually like that back home. Maybe it is different here?

"I apologize, Lux-san. Your arrival coincides with the arrival of another important guest so chichiue is unable to speak with you for the day. He had ordered me to become your guide and entertain you for the day."

Lux nodded. So there is another guest around and the clan head is meeting them. He's not in a hurry since his brother said that he is free to stay here for a week or two as long as he is allowed so by the Habakiri. Though he is curious who the guests are but asking right now would be quite rude since it is not his business at all. Instead, he'll ask Yoruka to show him around. He had only seen a part of the village, or rather town since the size of the Habakiri 'village' is actually around the size of a small town.

"I will take up the offer. Can you please show me around the town, Yoruka-san?"

"Very well. Should we go right now?"

Lux nodded. He had finished unpacking his things so it's as good a time as any to head out. With his confirmation, Yoruka lead him out from his room and down to the town. Along the way, Lux marveled at the beautiful view of the traditional Japanese garden he is passing through. The Habakiri mansion is shaped like a traditional Japanese mansion which unlike western mansion is made out of wood and has only a single floor as opposed to the multistoried mansions usually seen in Atismata.

He like it even if he had only just arrived less than an hour ago. The mansion has a more natural feel to it compared to the ones back home. Both styles of course have their respective appeal but Lux is starting to lean more towards the Eastern style mansion with its more natural vibe.

The mansion itself stood on top of a small hill overlooking the whole town. From up here, he could get a good view of the town as a whole. It is not as big as Atismata Kingdom which is about equal in size to major metropolitan cities around the world but still big enough to be called a town, though why it is not called so is something he is wondering. Maybe nobody bothered to change the name since it had stick for so long.

The two then descended the stairs that would lead them to the town. Lux can't wait to see how different things are in her compared to Europe. Maybe he should propose some kind of student exchange program to the academy when he got back home. Though first he have to really see what the East has to offer.

* * *

Ichika had been to Kazanari mansion in Tokyo before along with a villa in Okinawa as well as ancestral home in Kyoto. All of them share one thing in common; they are all traditional Japanese mansions. So he was mildly surprised when the villa in Habakiri village is shaped like a western log house. Even Tsubasa look somewhat surprised. Ichika even heard her muttering something about her uncle indulging Ryoko too much sometimes.

"…are we really sure there is nothing going on between Ryoko-san and the commander?"

Ichika whispered to Kanade.

"They never confirmed nor denied any of the rumors but… considering how the old man is compared to the other Kazanari family members, he wouldn't have done this if there is nothing between them."

Kanade replied. Ichika nodded in agreement. It is a popular gossip back in their base. It is no secret that commander Kazanari is close with Sakurai Ryoko and are frequently seen together. Some had wondered if they are in a relationship but they never confirmed nor denied those rumors.

The teens then followed Maya inside. The log house itself is not very big when compared to other Kazanari-owned estates but it is still rather sizable. There are five bedrooms in total, all located on the second floor. Two of them are occupied by Ryoko and Genjuuro while the other three are guest rooms. Kanade and Tsubasa gets one room while Ichika gets another.

Ichika entered his designated room. It is rather simple-looking with two beds and basic furnishing. The room also has one of the latest model PC as well as a smaller model HD TV. It is also well cared for since everything is so clean and tidy. Probably taken care of by some caretaker. The Kazanari usually employ one or two of those in their other estates.

Ichika put down his things beside one of the bed, the one furthest from the door and in front of the PC. He didn't bring many things so he decided to unpack later during the night. Ichika then left his room to look around. He passed by the girls' room and saw that they are unpacking. That will take a while knowing Tsubasa and Kanade, meaning Tsubasa will make a mess and Kanade have to deal with said mess.

It surprised him when he first got to know his two fellow relic users. Seeing that Tsubasa is the more serious one while Kanade is more outgoing, he thought that Kanade would be the one with messy lifestyle. It turns out that Tsubasa is the messy one while Kanade is the tidy and organized one. In fact, the first time he came to Tsubasa's room, it is three times messier than Gotanda Dan's room. Hell, it's even messier than Chifuyu's room whenever she came home drunk!

He went downstairs where he saw Maya working in the kitchen. She look familiar with everything there so Ichika could take a guess who is the main caretaker of this place. Ichika look around. The place is not overly big like the other Kazanari estates but it does have a more welcoming air compared to the other estates, especially when compared to the Kazanari main house. Deciding to wait for his friends, Ichika sat on one of the arm chair near the window. Just as he sat down, someone placed a glass of iced tea on the small table beside his chair. It was Maya.

"Orimura-san, have you finished unpacking?"

Maya asked. Ichika shook his head.

"No. I'll unpack tonight. I don't bring much with me anyway. Nee-san and Tsubasa-san though, they'll take a while to unpack."

The male relic user replied as he took the iced tea Maya gave him. The IS pilot took the other empty seat next to the table with her own iced tea in hand.

"By the way, Orimura-san, I have heard a bit about you but, are you actually related to Orimura Chifuyu?"

Maya suddenly asked. Ichika paused with his glass still a few inches from his mouth. He haven't heard that question in a while. Some people managed to put two and two together and figured out that he is Chifuyu's brother so he got asked that question frequently when he first joined Section 2. Apparently, Chifuyu really do have dedicated fans among the military. It was the first time he truly realized the scope of his sister's popularity.

"Orimura Chifuyu is my big sister. Between you and me though, Yamada-san, Chifuyu-nee is actually quite a slob in her daily life so sometimes I still find it hard to believe that she has dedicated fans around the world."

Ichika said to her in a whisper, acting as if he's telling the IS pilot a juicy gossip, which is probably what it is. It's kind of a personal hobby of his. Whenever he met one of Chifuyu's fan, who is not a hardcore one at least, he would tell them some embarrassing things about her that would ruin her public image. Seeing their reaction when they heard about their idol's home life is interesting. Though Ichika made sure never to do that with her more hardcore fan. He did once and… it did not end well. Maya seems nice enough though.

"Ehh?! Really?!"

Maya looked as surprised as Ichika imagine she would be. Most people do. Chifuyu like to cultivate a serious and uncompromising image outside of their house and that is how her fans see her. Everyone would be surprised to see how much of a slob she could be behind closed door. Come to think of it, so is Tsubasa. Now that he actually thought about it, Tsubasa is like Chifuyu in some ways. No wonder he can handle his blue haired senior easily. Both Chifuyu and Tsubasa like to act all serious and cultivate a cold and hard image but they are actually softies and a slob in their private life.

"It's true. It just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover. Though sometimes I hope she just drop her kuudere act in public. It would've made her more approachable. If this goes on, she won't be able to find a boyfriend for the rest of her life."

Ichika finish with a sigh. Maya look as if she had just heard one of the most unbelievable thing in her life, especially since Ichika just called his own sister a kuudere. Around that moment, the girls came down from their room, surprisingly a bit faster than usual, though Ichika chalk it up to Kanade likely doing the unpacking by herself. The two female relic users came down to see Maya gaping like a fish and could guess what had just happened.

"Ichika, you know that Chifuyu-san won't appreciate you telling people unnecessary stuff about her."

Tsubasa scold her junior whose reply is a simple mischievous grin.

"I'm just trying to make my sister a bit more approachable. God knows that she needs some real friends instead of fans."

Tsubasa sighs at her junior's mischievous streak. She didn't even bother to try convincing Kanade to talk to Ichika about despite Ichika listening to Kanade more than he does her. After all, it is pointless when Kanade herself is the source of Ichika's mischievous side.

* * *

Once they all got ready, Maya led them towards the village, or rather town considering its size. It is quite an amazing sight for the relic users. The town is styled like a Meiji era Japanese town and lots of people went about their daily life like people of that time. In fact, Ichika even felt that he's going on a historical trip through time instead of being in a magical village, if not for some people using exotic spells like juggling flames and controlling water to make shapes to entertain children. They even have shops where they are selling some rather exotic things like animals he had never seen before and some kind of moving plants.

Ichika look around at the town in wonder. He had read some fantasy stories before but books and movies really couldn't do justice for the real thing. After all, it is one thing to read it from a book or seeing it from a screen but it is another matter entirely to see and experience magic by himself. It is quite a novel feeling.

Other than the occasional sight of people using magic though, Ichika noted that the magicians are not really that different from ordinary people. They still eat, laugh, talk, doing business, and arguing with each other like any normal person. You wouldn't even be able to tell that they are magicians unless they use magic in front of your eyes.

"You know, this is not what I expected when I heard about a magical village."

Ichika said to Maya whom he is walking together with since Tsubasa is keeping an eye on Kanade so she wouldn't run off and buy random things because she finds them interesting. The red haired idol had already bought some skewers of some kind of unknown animal that resembles chicken but more fiery and she would've bought a burning salamander skin coat just because it looks cool.

"Hee? So what did you expect when you first heard about this trip, Orimura-san?"

Maya asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. A place where everyone are wearing robes and carrying a staff and there are people stirring cauldrons every few steps?"

Maya chuckled at Ichika's imagination. To be honest, that was also what she thought when she heard about the village for the first time. Their view on magic has been heavily influenced by popular culture. Not to say that everything they saw in the media are wrong but reality is not exactly the same as what was depicted in fiction.

"I also thought about that when I was first assigned here. But once you have lived here for a while and the novelty wore off, you'll notice that the village is no different from any ordinary village around Japan."

"It's more of a town though."

Ichika quipped. After that, they continue to walk, finally passing through the market district and to the residential district where they saw several traditional Japanese houses lining the streets like in the past. Out of curiosity, Ichika peeked at one of the houses with a slightly open door. Inside, he could see a housewife preparing food using some retro utensils… while cutting the meat using wind magic and heating the pot using fire magic.

While everything seems retro around here, Ichika had been seeing people using magic for their daily activities that make their work as efficient as the machines the non-magical people uses. It is honestly surprising and incredible in a way. He learned a lot just by simply walking around town.

He then looked around to see whether there's anything else interesting or not. That was when he noticed some flashes in the sky several miles from their position. He squinted his eyes as he looked at those flashes. He felt like he had seen those kinds of flashes before. That's when he realized what he's seeing. Wanting to get a confirmation, he tapped Maya's shoulder.

"Yamada-san, that over there, are those IS battling?"

Ichika asked when he got Maya's attention. Seeing where his finger is pointing and knowing what is in the area around there, Maya nodded.

"It is something close to that. It is where the Knights practice using their Dragrides."

"Knights?"

Kanade inquired when she heard the unusual term for people in a traditional Japanese village. Maya nodded as she began to explain about the topic.

"Knights, or rather Drag Knights are those magicians who have the privilege of piloting a Dragride. I don't know whether Sakurai-san have explained it to you guys or not but Dragrides are the magical equivalent of an Infinite Stratos. Dragrides originally came from the west and according to records, during the period when Japan was still known as Wakoku, or possibly even before that, a Knight along with a powerful alchemist came in search of more exotic materials to build more powerful Dragrides. During that period, the alchemist taught the magicians of Wakoku how to create Dragrides. The term Drag Knight was then adopted by the locales and they kept using it even now, or that's how the story goes. Sakurai-san would know more about it though."

A Dragride battle. To say that the three relic users are not interested would be a lie. Will it be like an IS battle or will it be something entirely different? The three relic users are curious to see what it's like.

"Can we watch them battle?"

Kanade excitedly asked. Maya nodded and she led them to where the sparring field is. She led them into the forest since the training area is in a clearing inside the forest, an area big enough for them to use just around the size of an IS battle arena. After all, Dragrides are around the size of an IS and to train using that kind of… machine (?) needs space, not to mention keeping it a bit further from the residential area.

As they walk through the forest in order to reach the clearing, Ichika suddenly stopped when he heard the familiar sound of metal clashing against metal. According to Maya, there are also other training area around the clearing, smaller ones used to practice other things like magic and combat. Out of curiosity, Ichika went to look at the source of the sound.

That was when he saw two people, a boy and a girl, sparring using sword. It is an incredible sight as they move like a blur, clashing at a speed no normal human could've pulled off or follow. Ichika could follow them easily due to being a relic user possessing enhanced ability. Still, it is impressive.

The boy fights using a thin western longsword. He has white hair and is dressed in a white shirt and black vest along with black trousers. His complexion obviously belongs to a westerner which makes Ichika wonder why he is here in this eastern land. His sparring partner is a black haired Japanese girl wearing a slightly loose black kimono wielding a kodachi.

The two clashes at high speed and each time their blades met, loud clanging was heard and it echoed throughout the field. It is like seeing a dance between two people who are in their own world. He would've been entranced if he had not known that feeling himself. It's like seeing those times when Tsubasa and Kanade sparred, and he would like to believe that it is also how he looked like when he sparred with either of his friends.

"Lux-san, it appears that we have a spectator."

Ichika heard the girl speak. He then realized that the two combatants have stopped fighting and are looking at him. The white haired boy is especially looking at him with curiosity.

That was the first time that Orimura Ichika met Lux Arcadia.

* * *

 **Okay, took a while but I finally got this done. The intro chapters are basically done with this now that Ichika and Lux had met. I hope everyone like what I'm doing with Ichika. Anyway, nothing much to talk about in this chapter other than a bit more world building as well as making 'the calm before the storm'. From this moment on, shit will get real because the protagonists of two sides have met. Next chapter will start with Lux leading up to his spar with Yoruka and meeting Ichika and then continue to either resuming the spar between Lux and Yoruka either on foot to show how magic works in this triple crossover or in Dragrides or a spar between Ichika/Tsubasa and Lux/Yoruka. It depends on how well I can move the events. After that and a peaceful day, shit goes down.**

 **Anyway, I also hope that nobody minds my current depiction of Yoruka. At this point of time, she's not batshit crazy or homicidal because this happens before whatever it is that made her how she was in Bahamut canon. She might not even be the same as in canon due to the different events but she'll still be a fun one to work with.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: There will be more world building where that came from. I have made this world's history from the Age of Myth to the modern day and I'll be damned if I don't use them. World building is fun but a lot of work and taxing on the head. And I'm glad you like my version of Ichika. At least he's not a black hole here.**

 **Hakuryukou79: It's a lot of work but worth it... even if world building can be a pain sometimes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: A Match With Yoruka**

-Earlier with Lux and Yoruka-

After leaving the mansion, Yoruka showed Lux around town, introducing him to various forms of their culture from trinkets to dances and entertainment as well as food. Lux enjoyed the tour as well as the various differences he noted between their culture. It has been a good learning experience seeing how people live their life in the far east. There are still similarities between their two cultures due to being part of the magical culture of the world but if he has to say, he is starting to prefer the far east than his own homeland in the west.

Well for one thing, Japan is warmer than Northern Europe that is close to being in perpetual winter. While the Atismata Kingdom is not exactly that far to the north as to experience a perpetual winter, they still see more winter than they did spring. Though he heard that summer can be quite hot in Japan but he had never experienced a hot summer before so he's not sure how it would feel.

Other than the better climate, Lux also like the smell of trees and fresh water prevalent around the town. He couldn't smell anything fresh like these in the north easily, especially in their long winters. That on top of the buildings being made mostly from woods made the town seems like they blended in with nature. It's certainly much more colorful and open than the stone buildings of the north and much more natural.

Due to the climate of his home, they have to improvise in order to live comfortably. The barrier around their kingdom that protected them from the outside world also have the added function of simulating other weathers but due to its size and the cost to manipulate the weather of an entire region, it's not as effective as intended and tend to feel artificial.

It works enough to survive in the north during long winters since they can't exactly import foods and water from the mundane world but it still left a lot to be desired. And if he were to leave the barrier even for a bit, he would immediately experience the harsh northern climate in full force. There was that one time where the barrier worked full time to simulate spring and when he walked out of the barrier, he was suddenly hit by a snowstorm. Yeah, it's not fun. But he wouldn't trade his home even for living in the east even if he has a lot to complain about. After all, home is where the heart is.

"Mmm, this is delicious, Yoruka-san! What did you call this again?"

Currently Lux is having a light snack from one of the stands in the market district. It's just a light lunch after a long walk through town. Right now he is holding in his hand a large serving of squid on a stick, the kind of food that is hard to find in Atismata. Seafood in general is a rare commodity in Atismata because they live inland and imported seafood from the magic communities near the coast of Norway are few and far in between.

"An ikayaki, a grilled squid, Lux-san. You don't have something similar in your home?"

"Seafood is hard to come by in our part of the country and those that we get are mostly fish."

"Is that so? For us it's easy to get seafood. Hokkaido is not far from the sea. We just have to go down the mountain and head to the nearest coastal town. There we can buy whatever we need. We also have our own fishermen living there that we can get sea products from."

Lux hummed in response. That's going to be another thing he envied about the Habakiri village. Unlike the Atismata kingdom which is leagues away from the coast, the Habakiri village is close enough to the coast to get a constant supply of sea products.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, Yoruka-san, who is your father meeting?"

Lux asked, mostly out of curiosity, especially because Yoruka mentioned that he will be occupied for the whole day. He imagined that it could be some important people from another village in Japan. Maybe he could visit another village during his stay?

"Hmm, if you're going to be staying here for a while then I suppose you will run into one of them eventually so it should be fine to tell you. Let's take a seat while we talk."

Lux nodded and follow Yoruka to a food stall. They both took a seat across each other at the table inside. Lux is having trouble sitting in seiza like Yoruka because the traditional Japanese stall doesn't have a chair so he sat with his leg crossed. Yoruka ordered something called dango for them along with two cups of tea. When the tea and dango came, Yoruka began talking.

"Now where to begin? I guess I'll start with who chichiue is meeting. Right now, chichiue is meeting with the leader of a special force created by the Japanese government. Basically, a government official."

At this, Lux quirked an eyebrow. That is an unexpected revelation.

"A government official? Like the mundane government?"

Yoruka nodded as she took a bite of dango. That surprised Lux. Yoruka just implied that their village is in contact with the mundane government and managed to establish some kind of relation. Magical communities generally avoid getting involved with mundane matters if they could help it and had stayed hidden for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

"How did they find you?"

Lux asked as he finally took a stick of dango from the plate between them. All communities have barriers, wards that protect and hid their existence from the world around their territory. The wards are constantly updated and the latest version could even hide them from thermal sight and satellite cameras. So how did the government find them?

"The Abyss."

Lux tensed at the mention of those monsters.

He of course knew of the Abyss. They are monsters that occasionally appear from time to time, usually from somewhere close to ancient ruins around the world. But at most, they appear in twos or threes and quite rarely. Although, he heard that the Abyss' appearance had increased in frequency in the last decade. Did the government encounter a number of Abyss being battled by a dragride and thus led them to encountering the village in the process?

"I don't know whether you knew or not but Abyss activity have been increasing in the last decade. The worst of all is when there was an Abyss outbreak in Canada that was fend off by the world government using IS after suffering substantial casualty. After the incident in Canada, the world government became aware of Abyss and geared themselves for war against them utilizing their Infinite Stratos."

The western boy frowned. He didn't know about that. Something that big happened in Canada and it revealed the existence of the Abyss to the world government. Did the Queen know about this or is she also unaware of this development like him? Lux slowly took a bite of dango as he listens to Yoruka.

"In the midst of all that, someone appeared to aid them, an alchemist who knew of the ancient knowledge. She offered her support in the eradication of the Abyss. She originally came from the west but she had recently set up shop here in this country. She specializes in Relics and that was how she found us."

"Relics."

Lux muttered the word, knowing what she is referring to. Relics are powerful weapons from the old age said to be even older than dragrides themselves and are extremely powerful. Legendary weapons and objects of great power that match or even surpass the Divine Dragrides, the most powerful type of dragride in existence.

Of course, Lux is not sure about that since Divine Dragrides are extremely powerful, able to take down ordinary dragrides by the dozen, but it's not like he had ever seen a Relic in action. That's because while Relics themselves are already rare, people who could use them are even rarer to the point that they are only mentioned in legends.

"Who is this alchemist?"

He inquired.

"The name she currently adopted is Sakurai Ryoko but her original name is Fine."

Fine? Lux felt like he had heard that name before and should know it but couldn't remember from when and where. Maybe he could ask Fugil when he returned home.

"Sakurai-san came to Japan several years ago to look for a Relic, and that Relic was the broken Ame no Habakiri."

"Ame no Habakiri?"

Lux inquired, not really familiar with what Yoruka is referring to as he is not familiar with legends and stories from the east.

"It was a sword used by our ancestor to defeat and seal the Yamata no Orochi, a monstrous eight-headed serpent. In popular myth, it is known as the sword the Storm God Susano'o used to kill the Orochi. Of course, the real story differs from the popular legend but the sword itself is real. It is where our name came from. It is our prized heirloom."

That is an interesting story. But from what Yoruka said, the sword is her people's treasure, even if it was broken. So that means this Fine came to steal their treasure?

"Of course, when she found us, we denied her request to take our treasure. But something happened that made us unable to refuse her request."

Yoruka paused a bit there for both dramatic effect and to finish her tea.

"She spoke a phrase that made our broken Relic react and came to her despite the barrier we put around it."

"A phrase?"

"Yes. She spoke a phrase and the Ame no Habakiri just reacted to it."

That is… Lux actually doesn't know how to respond to that. Her clan's prized possession responding to someone else who is not even Japanese. It must've been surprising to them and humiliating. He imagined it being like if someone outside his family use their prized Bahamut Divine Dragride, just several times worse because Relics are even rarer than Divine Dragrides and very particular about its wielders.

"Since Ame no Habakiri came to her out of its own will, we can't really stop her, not when she has the backing of the world government. That is why we are now working together with the Japanese government. We don't have much choice. Though so far it has been a tense but fair relationship. If you see some non-magical people or people in military uniform around, those are people from the mundane government operating here. A fair warning, there is a team of Infinite Stratos pilot stationed in a base nearby. Try not to pick a fight with them."

Lux nodded. He understood why Yoruka went to all that trouble of explaining things to him. While the people around here have been well adjusted, he knew that generally magicians, especially Knights, dislike the thing called Infinite Stratos. Many of them see those machines as cheap knockoff to their dragrides. Western Knights are especially sensitive about IS. Yoruka is worried that he will pick a fight with the IS pilots stationed nearby. It is a valid concern knowing how some people in the west are like.

"I understand. I will not pick a fight with them. I have no such desire in the first place and it would be rude of me to cause disturbance when I'm just a guest."

Yoruka smiled, satisfied with Lux's answer. With their talk done, they finished their dango and another cup of tea before leaving the stall.

"Now then, Lux-san, where do you want to go next?"

Yoruka asked. Lux gave the question some thought. He had seen most of the city by now. Not everything but enough for now. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone passing by with a sword hanging on his hip. It is not an ordinary sword but an ornate sword that cannot be anything other than a sword device. That gave him an idea.

"Hmm, back in Atismata we have areas dedicated to training Knights. Do you have someplace like that here? I would like to see it, if I'm allowed that is."

"We do have a place like that. Very well, please follow me."

* * *

Yoruka led Lux to a clearing just outside the village (town) but still within the confine of the barrier. Along the way, he is starting to encounter more and more Knights coming and going, or the Japanese equivalent of Knights at least. That is enough proof for him to know that they are indeed heading towards the training area. He could already hear the sound of clashing steel and magical explosion. He could even see spells forming in the air, alerting him that there are at least a pair of Knights sparring with their dragride.

"We're here."

Yoruka informed.

"This forest is where we practice. There are five clearings overall that we use as arenas. Three of them are used for dragride training, one is for basic trainings and drills, and the last one is used for personnel combat."

"Heh."

Lux had an interested look. Yoruka then led him to the clearing used for basic training. There Lux saw around a several dozen men and women jogging around or doing some other kinds of drills. Some are practicing their magic control and some are trying out some spells, probably a spell they have just learned because he just saw someone who got a spell blew up on their face, a usual sight when practicing new spells.

It's different from the west. In Atismata, they have several specialized indoor training facilities and a large battle arena for training Knights. It seems that in here the training is done outdoors. Other things that caught his attention are what appeared to be an obstacle course since he saw someone running through a small gate into the forest. That gate seems to act as a starting line since the moment the person entered the forest, he could hear several sounds on the other side.

As he observed the training method used by the eastern Knights, he really needs to ask what they call themselves here, he saw one of the knights, a middle-aged man wearing a sleeveless kimono, approaching them.

"Yoruka-sama, it's rare to see you here. Looking to training with us?"

The man asked in a joyful tone.

"Nothing like that, Fuma-san. I'm just showing Lux around."

Yoruka replied while pointing at Lux with her thumb. The man named Fuma now noticed that Yoruka is not alone and is accompanied by a foreigner he had never seen before.

"A foreigner huh?"

"Yes. A visitor from Atismata Kingdom in the west. Lux-san, this is Fuma-san, the instructor in charge of basic training."

Yoruka introduced the man to Lux. Lux was about to offer him a handshake when the man bowed to him instead. Then Lux remembered about the different custom.

"Hajimemashite, Lux-san. I'm Fuma. As Yoruka-sama had said, I'm the one in charge of training all these people."

"Ahh, a pleasure to meet you, Fuma-san."

Lux also bowed. He needs to get used to how people do things around here if he were to stay for some time. As the saying goes; if you're in Rome, do as the Romans do. Well, he's in Japan so he should do as the Japanese do.

"By the way, Yoruka-sama, since you're already here, why not give a few demonstrations to the newest batch of trainee? You are after all the strongest warrior in your age group."

Fuma said. Now that Lux took a good look at the people assembled in the training field, he noticed that most of them are quite young, younger than him in fact. Well, combat is an essential lesson in a magician's life so every magician all over the world started combat training early when compared to normal people who needs to be of a certain age and pick the career path of a soldier. Other than that, there's one other part of what Fuma said that caught Lux's attention.

"Yoruka-san, you are the strongest in your age group?!"

No wonder she's tough. Lux had only traded a few blows with her when they first met but he could tell that she's a match to him and she didn't even go all out. Lux himself is one of the strongest Knight in his own age group back in Atismata and his match record in the academy is perfect. Is Yoruka someone on his level? He's actually curious since they didn't finish their fight before.

"That's right! Yoruka-sama here is very strong despite her young age. Every seasoned warrior here has acknowledged her strength and she'll only continue to grow stronger! Impressive, right?"

Fuma proudly bragged. Yoruka lightly blushed in embarrassment due to Fuma's bragging and coughed into her hand.

"Enough with the nonsense. I'm sorry Fuma-san but I have to show Lux-san around but I'll drop by some other time."

Yoruka promised. Fuma look a bit disappointed but he understands. Yoruka is showing the foreign guest around after all. She can't exactly leave Lux alone. His disappointment disappeared though when Lux speaks.

"Why not give them a show? I don't mind. Besides, I'm a little curious. I'm also in the top of my year back in Atismata so why don't we go for one round?"

Lux propsed. Yoruka was surprised by what Lux just said and he said it all with a smile. While Lux doesn't normally challenge people out of nowhere, and it's usually him getting challenged, he is curious about what Yoruka can do. Besides, it's an opportunity to face a strong opponent in a foreign land. It's not a chance he could get everyday and the timing is good. Seeing that Lux is quite eager and Fuma did ask for a show, Yoruka sighed and relented.

"Very well. But no dragride and we stop when someone get first blood."

Lux nodded. He's more interested in Yoruka's martial skill anyway, not her piloting skill. With that settled, Fuma called the trainees as the two fighters took their position. Lux drew his sword device, revealing the black sword form of his Divine Dragride. Lux wield the sword with one hand, pointing the sword towards his opponent.

Yoruka also drew her weapon from inside the sleeve of her kimono. Lux detected a trace of magic coming from her sleeves. A pocket dimension. Useful spell to carry things around. What Yoruka drew is a pair of Japanese blades. They look like a katana but shorter. Lux search his memories about Japanese swords and finally remember that such blade is called a wakizashi. Yoruka held her right hand wakizashi in a normal grip while her left is held in a reverse grip.

"Brats, you're going to get a real treat today! Yoruka-sama have agreed to spar against a European Knight that came to visit so pay attention."

Fuma told the spectators. They have all stopped training to watch the impromptu spar. The trainees have gathered into a crowd and are now watching them from the sideline, close to the trees to give the two fighters some space. As the mental countdown in both their head ended, they made their move.

Yoruka moved like a blur. She's fast, faster than in their previous clash. But her course is straightforward so Lux managed to block her first attack, a simple lunge, with his sword. But Yoruka quickly followed up with a spinning kick aimed at his head. Lux brought up his left arm to defend.

He defended himself from the kick but Yoruka moved again, spinning on her feet as she made a diagonal downward slash with her left blade. Lux parried the attack, managing to do so only because of his sharp reflex. Yoruka though spun again and slashed down with her right blade. Lux barely managed to jump back to evade the attack.

'She's fast!'

It appears that Yoruka is a very fast and very agile fighter. He had faced fast opponents before but never one like Yoruka who is both fast and agile, chaining her attacks together using her dual blade to keep him on toe. Her strength is also nothing to laugh at. While she holds her blades with one hand each and even hold one of them in reverse grip, the striking power behind each blade is equal to someone holding a sword with two hands, maybe even more than that. While his striking power is still stronger, especially when he decided to use both hands, it's not much of an advantage against her rate of attack.

Lux is solidly on the defensive side. She is not like those other speed-type opponents he faced before. Those who focus on speed tend to lack strength behind their attacks. Not her though. Yoruka is truly a high-class opponent Lux had never met before. In swordsmanship alone, she could even be superior to him with how smoothly she chained each attack without leaving any opening he can exploit.

The western knight smiled. It's rare to find someone his age able to push him like this. The spar has become even more interesting.

Forcing magic out of his sword in a manner similar to a burst, he parried a slash from Yoruka using pure strength and then thrust his sword forward, breaking her rhythm as well as counterattacking. Yoruka easily dodged by moving her body slightly and performed an uppercut slash with her left kodachi. Lux dodged and move his sword to cut her from her waist but Yoruka's righthand kodachi intercepted the blow.

Yoruka then follow up with a slash to his chest which he jumped back to avoid. Lowering his body, Lux dashed forward for a low slash but Yoruka leaped over him to avoid it and when she landed, she immediately continued her offensive which Lux quickly react to by bringing his sword to his back to block her first attack and then reposition himself to a better stance. By now, he's also gotten used to Yoruka's speed and movement.

He put some distance between him and Yoruka and using burst of magic, accelerate himself to match Yoruka blade to blade, increasing his speed and strength but at a risk of tiring himself faster by expending more magic. Yoruka's eyes widened when she felt his speed and strength increased. In response, she also upped the level of physical enhancement to her highest possible limit of her body, moving at three times her base speed.

Yoruka also noticed another thing. Lux stopped blocking all the time and has started dodging more than before. She knew then that he's gotten used to her speed and movement. She grinned. Lux is definitely an opponent she has never faced before. Nobody her age could compete with her in the village. But Lux proved that he can be a match to her as they continue to clash. She had not used all her martial skill against him but she felt that in pure martial aspect, Lux is the closest thing she has to an equal. So should they proceed to real magic battle?

Their eyes met as they clash blades again. No, this is a battle between sword masters. Beyond physical enhancement, they will not use any magic in this spar. The two continue to clash at very high speed, dodging and countering each other's attacks. The audience were awed by the display as not many magicians, even adult ones, could maintain physical enhancement magic at the level they are doing. Anyone who tried will likely strain their muscled in the first half minute.

Just as they're about to clash again though, Yoruka noticed something, so she stopped which also prompted Lux to stop. Lux followed her line of sight and saw a black haired Japanese boy looking at them.

"Lux-san, it appears that we have a spectator."

Lux tilted his head as he stared at the unknown boy who was not part of the original spectators. Who is this boy that made Yoruka pause their sparring match?

That was when Lux Arcadia first met Orimura Ichika.

* * *

 **So here's Lux's side so with this out of the way, the next chapter will be the official meeting between Lux and Ichika. By the way, the kodachi Yoruka uses are not Sword Device.**

 **Eitr: Thanks. It's worth all the work put into it. And while there's a little bit of action here, there will be more in the future like at the climax of this arc where we'll finally see Symphogears and Dragrides deployed.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: While there is a possible pairing with Tsubasa, I have no one who would hook up with Chifuyu. As for Kanade, the next arc will be the equivalent to the incident in Symphogear episode 1. Let's just see what her fate is.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: About Ichika's pairing, here's what I will say. 3 Tsundere, only 1 winner. That's Ichika's relationship here. As for Symphogear Durandal being cooler than DxD, well, don't expect cool weapon designs from a harem series. Also, I won't be featuring Noise in this story. Anyway, about your doubts. I mentioned that Tabane herself send additional IS cores to the UN some chapters ago. Canada and USA obtain replacement cores from the new batch. For the relation between world government and magical societies, they are simply ignoring each other most of the time but further details and interactions will be revealed in future chapters. As for the Anti-Abyss IS squadron recruitment criteria, they must be a graduated pilot with at least Representative Candidate status with 2 years of experience on the field or particularly strong. Recruits always come from graduates and the IS Academy have no hand in Anti-Abyss squad training. As for IS fighting against Symphogear Relics and the Symphogear series villains, I never said they could. Relic is the most powerful weapon in this story even above Dragrides. IS can contend with lower and middle tier enemies but against monsters like Adam and Carol? Not really. But IS will have its uses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: End of the First Day**

"Umm, hello?."

Ichika awkwardly spoke when he's starting to feel Lux and Yoruka's stare. The sound of clashing steel drew him in and now he's in an awkward situation where almost everybody is staring at him. Thankfully, before the situation could get anymore awkward, Maya who had noticed Ichika breaking off from their group arrived.

"Orimura-kun, please try not to stray too far from the—ara, Yoruka-san."

Maya noticed the black haired Habakiri immediately. Yoruka sheathed her twin kodachi in her sleeves and wave at Maya with a smile. Seeing that the spar is apparently over, Lux also sheathed his own sword. The white-haired European magician wondered who they are. He tried to get a feel of them through his senses and immediately blinked in surprise from the result.

"Maya-san. If you're here then, I take it these are the guests we're expecting?"

Maya nodded. As a prominent member of the Habakiri clan, especially in military matter, Yoruka had been made aware of the arrivals of the Relic-user team. She had heard of them before and that one of them is actually using their old prized relic, the Ame no Habakiri, that was the origin of their name. No doubt the old men up in the mansion will be seething at this fact but there's nothing they can do about it. Turning back to the other spectators, Yoruka clapped her hand to get their attention.

"Sorry everyone but I'm afraid I have to cut this lesson short."

Many of the trainees look disappointed but it is Yoruka's decision. Fuma thankfully nodded in understanding and ordered the trainees to disband and get back to their practice. With the show unfortunately over, everyone got back to what they were doing before. While this is happening, Lux walked up to Yoruka and whispered to her.

"Yoruka-san, who are these people? I don't sense any magic from that Maya person and the others are… odd."

Lux said to her. Of course that would be the first thing he noted. One of the most basic ability of a magician is an extra sense that uses their internal magic energy to connect with mana in the air. All living elements in the world has mana in them, from the ground to fire to water and trees and even the air itself.

By connecting their internal mana with the mana in the air, they basically join their senses with the world to create an extrasensory perception. Normal humans without magic is easily identified by their miniscule amount of mana that is unmolded while a magician is identified by the systematically flowing mana inside their body like blood in veins and arteries. Just by feeling alone, Lux could immediately identify Maya as a non-magician.

Though apparently relic users are different matter entirely if what she senses is anything to go by, but that's not a matter she should concern herself with. That's more like something a scholar would be interested in, not her.

"That is because Maya is just a normal person, Lux-san. But the other three, they are not normal people but they are also not magicians either."

Yoruka answered the European knight. Lux was surprised that there is a non-magician in the village. Normally, a non-magician or mundane people are kept out of magical settlements and if one managed to find their way in, they would have their memories erased and sent back. That is only in recent times though. If it was two centuries ago, any mundane people who found magic would be killed immediately, especially after the Salem Witch Trials that saw immense culling of the American magical society.

Due to the burning of many female magicians, population fell with the low birth rate following the tragedy with most prideful male magicians refusing to marry mundane females even if it is to preserve their population. As a result, some female magicians marry multiple male magicians in a reverse harem but it is impossible for one female magicians to pop out children constantly. Fortunately, most of them eventually swallow their pride and marry mundane girls to preserve their population, although it was nearly too late as by then, there are not many American Magicians left due to inbreeding and Witch Hunt Tragedy.

Maybe Maya is the wife of a magician here? That would explain her presence here. But what about the other three? Yoruka mentioned that they are not magicians but they are also not normal people. Lux had never met people with their energy signature before so what are they? Unknowingly answering Lux's unasked question, Maya introduced the trio to Yoruka.

"Let me introduce them to you, Yoruka-san. As you might suspect, they are our Relic Users. Starting from the oldest, we have Amou Kanade-san who wields the Relic Gungnir."

"Yo."

Kanade casually waved to Yoruka. Lux's eyes widened when Maya mentioned what they are. Relic users. Lux knew about Relics. Legendary items of immense power found throughout human history. They are as rare, or even rarer than Divine Dragrides and their power is unmatched by any Dragrides. They are also notoriously difficult to use. So these three are Relic users. They are certainly different.

"Then we have Kazanari Tsubasa-san who wields Ame no Habakiri."

Unlike Kanade, Tsubasa did not say anything and merely nodded. Lux looked at the blue haired girl. Ame no Habakiri. He had heard about it before when he studied Japanese history and legends before coming here. Can it be…

"And last we have Orimura Ichika-san, wielder of the Relic Durandal."

Ichika wryly smiled and waved, still feeling embarrassed for interrupting Lux and Yoruka's spar. Lux heard Yoruka muttering something but he didn't quite hear it. Yoruka then stood up straight and execute a perfect bow as she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Relic users. My name is Habakiri Yoruka."

Yoruka's introduction caught the attention of Tsubasa, specifically the name she introduced herself with.

"Habakiri? Then you are…"

"Yes, I am the daughter of the clan head."

It might just be him but Lux felt some bitterness in how Yoruka mentioned that fact. Her smile is also a little bit crooked than usual as if it is more forced than it already was. Lux only noticed it because he was trained to have the same business smile Yoruka had been using. No one else appear to have noticed though.

"I see. Then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Habakiri-dono."

Tsubasa offered a handshake which Yoruka half-reluctantly take. Does Yoruka not like Tsubasa even if this is just the first time they have met? It seems so, though Lux could guess why. This Tsubasa wields Ame no Habakiri after all. He doesn't know the full story but something must be up with that. The question is, should he bring it up with Yoruka or not?

After the short introduction, Lux and Yoruka part ways with the Relic users. Yoruka brought Lux back to town for lunch and continuing their tour. But ever since they met the Relic users, Yoruka's tone had changed slightly. Lux decided not to bring it up though. It is not his business and his brother had taught him to not stick his head into matters that doesn't concern him. But even so, he wanted to help Yoruka, even if it is just through listening to her.

* * *

After parting ways with Yoruka and her companion, Maya let out a sigh of relief, not really realizing until after the fact that she had been holding her breath. Kanade and Tsubasa who have their back towards Maya did not notice but Ichika who is beside her did.

"That went better than I imagined."

The IS pilot muttered. Ichika caught what she said and asked out of curiosity in a whisper since it appears to be a sensitive topic.

"Is there a problem with us meeting her?"

Noticing that Tsubasa and Kanade have started talking with each other, Maya decided that Ichika should know, so she whispered to him in a low voice as if talking about a secret.

"I don't know if you already know or not but the Ame no Habakiri Relic originally belong to the Habakiri clan. It's where their name came from and while the Relic was broken long ago, it is something like their heirloom and sacred treasure. When Ryoko-san came here searching the Ame no Habakiri, let's just say that she didn't leave with the best impression with the main house."

That would explain Maya's worry. Ryoko coming in and leaving with something as precious as a Relic which was their heirloom wouldn't endear her to the Habakiri clan. Even if an agreement between them have been reached, the Habakiri clan, particularly the main family, will definitely not be happy with anyone who wields the Ame no Habakiri as they will see it as someone stealing their heirloom.

"Then why did you introduce Tsubasa-nee to her like that?"

Ichika questioned. It's not the best idea if what Maya has been implying was right. Maya look down in shame and apologetically said.

"I kind of forgot that Yoruka-san is part of the main family."

Forgot? That shouldn't be possible. Yoruka and Maya appear to know each other well enough to be on first name basis. Ichika looked skeptical and it showed on his expression. Maya sighs and explain.

"Yoruka-san is… a special case. I don't know the specifics but she is always at odds with the clan elders. While she is part of the main family, she's always distant with them. She's actually closer to the common people than her own family that it's easy to forget she's even part of the clan. I only remembered when she introduced herself earlier."

Ichika nodded in understanding, much to Maya's relief. It is not a really pleasant topic and Ichika understand what Maya is implying. More clan politics. Old families sure like to play this game. Being a close friend with Tsubasa as fellow Relic users to the point of considering her as his surrogate elder sister, Ichika knew a bit about clan politics. The Kazanari family is after all an old family that has a large influence in the Japanese government and military.

He even had the displeasure of meeting the Kazanari clan head once when he was introduced as the wielder of the Relic Durandal. And he thought that Tsubasa was too serious and uptight. It seems that even in a more magical society. old clans are really troublesome, particularly the elders. Yoruka's relation with her clan elder is probably like Genjuuro is with his own father, the clan head. It's best if he doesn't poke the hornet's nest, which clan politic usually is.

"Wait, if the clan elders are not happy with us, then is it safe for us to be here?"

Ichika asked, now feeling worried about their safety now that he knew better what the clan's opinion about them is like. Maya thought and nodded.

"Umm, it should be fine. While it's true that the elders particularly dislike us, The people and the knights have accepted us. The clan leader himself is a more progressive and understanding man and the clan heir is nice. Ahh, the clan heir is Yoruka-san's younger brother. Anyway, Ryoko-san had visited the village many times in the past and nothing happened so it should be fine. Besides, I heard that a single average Relic is worth a dozen IS. You should be fine."

Maya reassured. What she said does make sense and it alleviated some of Ichika's worries. Hopefully nothing happens and they can enjoy their summer vacation in peace, even if it's also part work. The group then continued the tour and head back to town just in time for dinner.

* * *

-Habakiri clan mansion-

While the two groups are having their respective tour, deep inside the halls of the Habakiri clan mansion, a meeting is taking place behind closed door. The meeting consists only of clan elders in a dimly lit room with the clan head currently entertaining Ryoko and Genjuuro in the military base.

"So that damnable woman have returned."

"Yes, and this time she brought children with her. From what our barrier detected, they are Relic users. One of them is in possession of the Ame no Habakiri."

One elder informed his compatriots. Hearing the name of their prized treasure in the hands of outsider, everyone's expression morphed into a frown. A few even grind their teeth while holding back their anger. To see their prized Relic, even if it was broken when in their possession, be in the hand of outsider, it is simply intolerable.

"To think that that woman dared insult us like this."

"We won't stand by this any longer. We have endured this humiliation long enough. I believe that we are all in agreement, right?"

Everyone nodded in unison at the question, knowing what their compatriot spoke of. The tension that had risen moments earlier stabilized, replaced by grim determination and excitement.

"Then we will go through with this. In two days, we will release the Yamata no Orochi. It is time that we put that abominable witch and her minions in their rightful place."

* * *

 **...just say it, I suck in writing villainous meeting and plotting. I'm better with open conflict and full warfare anyway.**

 **So, this is chapter 7 and it's admittedly short. Originally, I wanted to add a spar between Ichika/Tsubasa vs Lux/Yoruka but I can't insert it without making it unnatural. But I might insert it on the second day. Other than that, there's not much I want to say.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Well the original Symphogear series is close to a magical girl series so Relic users being all girls is kinda the theme there. And an OC? I don't think I have introduced any OC. If you mean Yoruka then she's canon Bahamut character and main heroine of the Bahamut side. And sorry if Lux and Ichika's meeting is underwhelming. I try to do things a bit realistically and I don't think they will talk much or get into a fight in their first meeting.**

 **Hakuryukou79: Sorry if the meeting is not how you expected it to go. But they will see each other again in day 2 and I can set up some more interesting interactions. The timing is just bad right now. As for Ichika's pairing... wow, you're on the spot and your thought is similar to what I have in mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: Beginning of the Second Day**

-Second day-

A pair of wooden swords clash with each other. One is a bokuto wielded by Tsubasa making some quick and clean slashes at her opponent. The other side, wielding a larger wooden sword shaped like a zweihander, is Ichika fending off Tsubasa's slashes with minimal movement and trained precision.

Ichika counterattacked with a powerful swing that forces Tsubasa to step backward. Ichika follow up with an uppercut that Tsubasa sidestepped, giving her a chance to counterattack with a stab. Ichika quickly bring down his sword to deflect her thrust. While he managed to deflect it, he left his body open to a kick, which Tsubasa capitalized.

The kick broke his stance and Tsubasa swung down her sword. Ichika quickly parried by forcing his arm to move but Tsubasa slowly push him backward with a flurry of attacks, keeping him disoriented. Ichika is feeling the pressure and he knew he can't keep up with Tsubasa's speed. That's why he solidified his defense, regain his footing while focusing on defense so he can find an opportunity to counterattack and broke Tsubasa's rhythm.

Tsubasa smiled. He is starting to get the hang of solidifying his defense. When he first started, Ichika treated his sword like he would a katana. It was a mistake as he tried keeping up with her in speed. It can be forgiven though as he was only ever familiar with kendo. Durandal is a zweihander, and it is also not a normal sword with its size and weight so it does not handle like a shinai or even a katana. But Ichika is learning and is focusing more on his defense than trying to match speed with her.

"Ohh, you're doing good out there, you two!"

Kanade cheered from the sidelines with Maya watching. The IS pilot is amazed by what she is seeing. While to Kanade and the two teens sparring, what they are doing is normal, Maya sees it differently, mostly because the two of them are moving at a speed that no normal human should reach on their own.

All Maya see is a blurry sequence of movements, especially when watching Tsubasa who relies more on speed and precision compared to Ichika who is like a solid rock wall. Actually, this is a lot like seeing Yoruka spar with some of the other knights. The speed of their movement, their uncanny perception, even the craters made whenever Ichika missed a downward slash that she's trying to ignore are all familiar.

"Umm, is this how relic users normally fights?"

Maya asked a little bit nervously. While she is somewhat used to seeing people with superhuman strength from watching the knights train, it still baffles and scare her that people like these exists without needing any technological aid to accomplish some impossible feats.

"Ehh, this is like a warmup exercise."

Kanade answered nonchalantly. If this is a warmup exercise, then Maya doesn't want to know what real sparring and real combat is for them. About ten minutes later, Kanade decided to end the morning practice since they still need to have breakfast.

"Alright kids, it's time for breakfast! Get up there and shower before we eat!"

There's a chorus of affirmation from Ichika and Tsubasa as they both obey and went back to the villa, leaving Maya with Kanade. The remaining Relic user scratched her head when she looked at what have become of the backyard. Holes dug by sword slashes riddle the ground everywhere and fixing this will be difficult.

"I'll need to call someone to fix this."

Kanade muttered.

"Umm, why don't you just magic it back?"

Maya supplied after overhearing what Kanade muttered to herself. The eldest Relic user turn to the IS pilot with raised eyebrow before realizing that she's probably under the impression that Relic users are similar to Knights who can use magic, except they don't use Dragrides but Relic instead.

"Well, I can't. Relic users, or more precisely Symphogear user in our case, are not exactly magic users."

"You're not?"

Maya tilted her head in confusion. She probably doesn't know about the technical stuff considering that she's a soldier but Kanade doesn't really know how to explain this. That problem was taken off her hand when another, rather familiar voice started explaining.

"They're not. Or at least not in the same way as the magicians you know. You see, Relics doesn't really need a magician to be used and there are two kinds of Relics. Full Relic is what Orimura Ichika-kun has. A full Relic produce, absorb, and channel its own magic and can share it with its user. But while the Full Relic itself uses magic, the user does not necessarily have to be a magician. Therefore, while the user can use magic through Relic and has magic in their body as a result, it is crude and unrefined and they can only cast magic through their Relic. The second type of Relic is Symphogear. Symphogear was made from fragments of broken Relic that would otherwise be unusable. Symphogear is even further removed from magic as you know it as they are powered by Phonic Gain, the energy produced by an Attuned through singing. Phonic Gain is very different from magic and still under research so whether it can replicate magic or not remains to be seen."

Sakurai Ryoko explained as she arrived at the backyard. She then pointed her finger at the ground and a small magic circle appear. When it did, the ground began to shift and the holes started plugging itself back, reversing the backyard back to its former condition.

"Ryoko-san! You're back?"

Kanade was surprised that Ryoko is back. Well, she shouldn't be but Ryoko did not return last night so she assumed she won't be back until much later or they will have to fetch her and Genjuuro when they go to the base. Their vacation is also part work after all. Ryoko chuckled and waved at Kanade.

"Hii! Sorry but Genjuuro and I just got back."

"Someone is giving you guys a rough time?"

Kanade inquired, because that's usually the case when Ryoko and Genjuuro have to meet an influential person. Bureaucracy is just like that and people in power like to draw out meetings just to feel more important, though that's her personal opinion. She had participated in that kind of official meeting when she was first introduced as a Relic user. It was long and boring and there are even repeated questions. Ryoko though shook her head.

"No, it's not that. The clan head is pleasant and interesting but we do have a lot of important matters to talk about. There's the increased sighting of Abyss not only in Japan but throughout the world so we have to talk about how we would proceed in the future. There are of course other things but those are political stuff that the clan head is not too fond of either. Old man Fudo also told us to ask the clan head if we can get his daughter to pilot an IS and be our Representative pilot."

That's a new one.

"Huh, the old man asked that? Why?"

"From what I heard, the one that will be chosen as the Japanese Representative pilot will likely be Sarashiki Tatenashi. You know that the Sarashiki is the Kazanari's political rival. Originally, Tsubasa was supposed to become the IS representative pilot but since she is a Relic user and he cannot overrule my decisions on Relic users, he's pushing for the clan head's daughter who is one of the strongest Dragride pilot in Japan to take the place of a Representative pilot. He figured that the skill would translate from Dragride to IS since it's not very different in his opinion. He'd rather have one of our own as Representative pilot than one of the Sarashiki. You know how he is."

Of course Kanade knew how Kazanari Fudo is. He had never met a man more patriotic, selfish, and power hungry than the head of the Kazanari clan. And Fudo particularly hate his rival clan, the Sarashiki. Mostly because they're the right bunch unlike him who is… well, unsavory would be an understatement.

"Well that's enough with the unpleasant talk. Let's go back. Breakfast is getting cold and Genjuuro and I have to leave for a bit later. For formalities' sake, I have to ask the clan head's daughter herself if she want to be an IS pilot. I'm sure she would refuse but at least this way I can say that I tried."

Kanade sighs. It's always troublesome dealing with Kazanari Fudo's requests but he is one of their most prominent backers in Japan. Displeasing him more than necessary will only make him even more troublesome to deal with.

* * *

-Habakiri clan mansion-

Sleeping in what the Japanese called a futon had been an interesting experience for Lux Arcadia. He had never slept in a bed like that, rolled up directly on the floor. Can he even call that thing a bed? It is actually more like a sleeping bag in his opinion, but with more room and so much more comfortable. Despite the initial discomfort, mostly coming from the unfamiliar sleeping arrangement, he slept quite well. Maybe he should bring one home as a souvenir.

After he woke up, some of the mansion's servants then took the futon out to be aired since it is summer. Now he is being led by Yoruka for breakfast together with the clan head and the heir and of course, Yoruka herself. The black haired girl slides open a door that led to a room where two people are seated side by side on cushions in seiza with food in front of them served on a small portable tables.

He and Yoruka took their seats right across the clan head and heir, Yoruka's father and brother. Served to them are food placed on the same miniature table that consists of rice, eggs, grilled fish, and miso soup with a hot cup of tea as drink. It's a traditional Japanese meal set just like bacons and eggs are considered common American breakfast. The food itself looks good and from last night's dinner, Lux knew it will taste good too. And he won't say no to seafood since it's hard to get it back home. There is however one small problem.

This would be the second time he's eating like this with the first being last night's dinner when he ate together with Yoruka. It's very different from how he eats back home with a high table and chairs, and of course spoons and forks, which are absent on his table. Instead, the utensil he is seeing right now is a chopstick. It still baffled him how people in the east can find a way to eat using a pair of sticks.

"You know you can ask for a knife and fork if you want to."

Yoruka whispered to him when she saw him looking at the chopsticks with trepidation. She knew that Lux can't exactly use it well. Last night, when they were having dinner, Yoruka forgot to tell the servants preparing the food that Lux can't use chopsticks and to give him a spoon, knife and fork instead. It ended up with Lux wondering how to eat until she showed him how to use one. She had offered Lux to call for a more familiar utensils but he refused, saying he wanted to learn how to eat using chopsticks. It took him at least one and a half hour to not have his food fall from the chopsticks.

"It's fine. I'll manage… somehow."

Lux replied. To be honest, he'd prefer not to, but he figured it would be rude to ask for a change in utensils now. That and it would give a better impression if he were to eat in the same way as everyone else does. Thankfully, he knew how to use one enough thanks to Yoruka's teaching, and he's a fast learner. It won't be comfortable or quite right but at least it won't be as bad as last night… hopefully.

"""Itadakimasu."""

The three Japanese said. Lux figured that it's a phrase that give thanks for the meal and followed them awkwardly. Then they started eating breakfast, with some difficulty for Lux who need to look at how Yoruka eats so he could copy her movement.

"So, you are Lux Arcadia of the Ducal house of Arcadia from Atismata. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you yesterday but I have an important meeting that I couldn't miss."

The clan head suddenly speaks, addressing his guest that he couldn't meet yesterday. Lux paused and nodded. He doesn't really mind if he couldn't meet the clan head immediately. While there are diplomatic elements in his visit, it is only partially official. They only sent a single letter after all and he came alone. If it was a more official matter, he would've brought a retinue with him.

"It's not a problem. I'm not here on an official capacity after all, at least not entirely. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time."

"Not at all. And I hope my daughter has been treating you well?"

Lux noticed Yoruka pausing for a moment before she continued eating, though he only caught it because he's looking at her. Turning back to the clan head, Lux put on his usual business smile.

"Yes, she has. Yoruka-san showed me around yesterday."

"That is good. I still have more things to do today so I wouldn't be able to speak with you personally until later. But as I understand it, you are here mostly for your summer vacation, am I wrong?"

"Yes. My brother, Fugil, figured that it is a good idea for me to learn about another culture. I have been studying about the other magical society so this is a good opportunity for me to gain first-hand experience."

"Admirable. If only my son is half as diligent as you are then I would be happy. Ahh, where are my manners. This is my son, Ayato. Ayato, introduce yourself to Arcadia-dono."

The clan head gestured at his son who put down his chopsticks and introduce himself. Lux expected a formal introduction from the boy like Yoruka did but he was surprised when he heard a more… emotionally colorful voice compared to the clan head or Yoruka.

"Kay. So you're the guy from the west huh? Nee-san mentioned you yesterday. I'm Habakiri Ayato. Nee, Arcadia-san, are you dating nee-san? I've never heard her talk about a guy so much. So, are you?"

Ayato asked Lux excitedly. That was… unexpected. The boy is more excitable than his father and sister combined. It actually surprised Lux, making him speechless and unable to reply immediately. The clan head though doesn't look amused.

"Ayato! Show some manner!"

He scolded his son who look away and pouted.

"It's fine, Habakiri-dono. I don't mind. Our age is not that far different either so it would be easier for us to be casual with each other."

Lux waved off Ayato's casual manner easily. In fact, he's more comfortable with being casual himself. As long as they are not speaking in an official capacity, then it should be fine to act a bit more friendly with each other. The clan head though shook his head and sighs.

"If you are fine with it then it's good. But I do hope that this boy can learn some manner. He always speaks his mind openly like that. I am not saying that it is entirely bad but he has no self-restraint."

"Ahh… I see."

So Ayato is the type who speaks his mind openly with barely any restraint. Lux can't offer anything more than an awkward smile to the clan head. Lux knew that type of children. Normally, that kind of trait is not exactly bad, but for the heir of a noble family, or a clan, the lack of manner, or proper manner expected of a highborn child, would be a black mark on their name. It is why noble children like him was tutored on manners before they made their first public appearance.

It's true that the way Ayato speaks and addressed him previously is not acceptable when it comes to an introduction between a noble clan's heir and a visiting nobility's child and if that is how Ayato normally acts, then Lux could see why the clan head is upset. Sometimes there are children whose lesson in manner just won't stick. Being a polite and soft-spoken child from the beginning, he didn't need to take such lessons for a long time and his lesson was finished when he was twelve. Though Princess Lisha complain about it a lot and she still take lessons even now.

"But isn't that his good point, father? Ayato is much cuter that way."

Yoruka said to her father with a small smile while picking up her miso soup. There is a certain teasing tone when she spoke, which is quite gutsy considering that she is talking to the clan head, whether they are father and daughter or not. He certainly had never spoken to his own father or mother like that. The clan head turn to Yoruka with a frown.

"I told you to not encourage him."

He told Yoruka sternly. The girl just smiled and continue eating, ignoring the clan head. Ayato is grinning widely while the clan head shook his head with expression of resignation. Lux awkwardly laughed as he witnessed the whole thing. There's something that he's missing here but at least there's a conclusion he can draw here. The Habakiri clan is an interesting bunch.

"By the way, Arcadia-dono, there is no need to force yourself if you cannot use a chopstick. We can ask someone to bring you a fork and a knife."

The clan head suddenly said while looking at Lux's plates, barely eaten as he has been having trouble eating while being part of a conversation. He simply couldn't pick up the fish or rice properly without looking. Lux chuckled in embarrassment and accepted the clan head's offer.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the clan head called Yoruka to follow him for a bit, mentioning that he has something he need to discuss with her. As the two left, Lux found himself in the company of Ayato. The younger boy, and he's sure that Ayato is younger since he addressed Yoruka as his big sister and he is the same age as Yoruka, is currently staring at him with curious eyes.

"Nee, you came from Europe, right? Uhh, what was it again, Atismata Kingdom? So, what's it like there?"

The younger boy inquired. Apparently the boy is interested in learning about Europe. Since Yoruka had taught him a few things about life here in the east for their people, this would be a good opportunity to return the favor.

"Hmm, how to explain this? For one thing, it's usually cold there since our winter lasts longer. Also, most of our houses are made of bricks. I noticed most buildings here are made of wood. Other than that though… hmm, I don't know. It's my own home that I've known forever so I don't know what would be interesting.

Lux told Ayato.

"Hee… Long winters huh? Do you make a snowman and have snowball fights"

Ayato inquired, looking up to Lux with curious eyes. The European boy nodded and smiled. Holiday seasons are always fun time, especially winter holidays when there's plenty of snow around.

"Yes, we do. There was this one time that one of my friends got clever and used her Divine Dragride to throw the largest snowball I've ever seen at me. It was fun. Maybe if you get the chance, you could visit Atismata during winter and we can play in the snow together."

Lux said to Ayato. The boy smiled… but it's all wrong. Instead of a happy or excited smile that he expected, Ayato's smile looked sad as he listened to him recounting a particularly fond memory.

"That does sound fun. If only I can do that."

There was silence for a moment between them before Ayato's cheerfulness return.

"By the way, Arcadia-san, is that your personal dragride with you?"

Ayato suddenly changed the topic of their conversation while pointing at the black sword device behind him. Lux looked at the sword device and then back at Ayato.

"Yup. Well, it's less of a personal Dragride and more like an heirloom. This was supposed to go to the family's heir but my brother, Fugil, gave it to me. It's a Divine Dragride called Bahamut."

The Habakiri heir's eyes sparkled when he heard what kind of Dragride Lux possess.

"A Divine Dragride?! Wow, that's rare! Well, it's rare in Japan since there's only a few of them here in the first place and I have never even seen our own Divine Dragride. So, can you show it to me?!"

Ayato asked excitedly. Lux though shook his head much to the boy's disappointment. He would've humored the boy if it were any normal dragride but deploying a Divine Dragride is tiring.

"I'm sorry, I can't. A Divine Dragride is nothing like an ordinary Dragride. Maybe some other time."

Lux smiled and ruffled Ayato's hair. The boy pouted. It reminded him of how his own sister would pout whenever he denied her something. Younger siblings seems to be similar no matter which part of the world he's in. The two of them walked around the mansion together until Yoruka is finished talking with the clan head. The black haired girl was slightly surprised that the two are still in the mansion.

"Ara, I thought the two of you have left? Are you perhaps waiting for me?"

Yoruka asked with an amused smile, mainly while looking at Ayato. The young boy nodded happily as he walked up to his sister.

"Well, nee-san is Arcadia-san's guide. I want to show Arcadia-san around but I thought it's better to wait for you so we can go together."

Yoruka chuckled and grab Ayato's hand. The boy's smile only widened as they walk together to the mansion's gate. Lux of course caught on to what Ayato meant. He is basically using the excuse of showing a foreign guest around to spend time with his sister. Probably to skip on some duty. He had seen some of his friends do something similar before.

As he walked with them towards the front gate though, he noticed something. Some people are frowning at him… no, at Ayato and Yoruka. Normally, he wouldn't think about it too much. Elders always have something to complain about concerning the younger generations. But he knew something is off with Yoruka, and that made him wary of their look.

Lux sighs. Being perceptive has its advantages. It's why his brother taught him to always take note of the little things. But it has its downsides. Namely, you just keep finding trouble all over the place. And he simply cannot help but want to solve that trouble.

* * *

 **I... don't really know what to say here since it's been a while. A bit more world building and foreshadowing and all that. But there will be more action soon since this is the second day of the Summer Vacation arc. Anyway, there's finally an appearance by Yoruka's little brother who in Bahamut remains unnamed. So I decided to name him Ayato. Though don't get too attached to him. Those who knew Bahamut canon would know why.**

 **Anyway, I found out some interesting things about Yoruka's canon Dragride, the Yato no Kami. I have to say, it has an interesting legend surrounding it. Personally, I don't really like Yato no Kami's canon abilities and had thought about giving Yoruka a new Divine Dragride but after learning about the legend behind it, well, I will still screw the Bahamut canon ability but this time, I might work closer with the real legend.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Dragons will appear. Don't worry about it.**


End file.
